Only You
by Lovis
Summary: Rachel, becomes pregnant with Puck's baby at Mike's party. She don't know what to do so she asks her new friends for help... Okay so this is the new story of only you it's most the same but some things are different I hope you like it
1. Friends

Only You

**A/N: hello, this is my first Fan-fiction story so I hope you guys like it :) Also in this story Quinn is not pregnant so that never happened, and Rachel and Finn never had a thing and Puck and Rachel did date and she broke up with him because she thought they were to different. This is from season one but I might put in Sam and Coach Beiste but I haven't decided yet so you are just gonna have to wait and see ;) I have also made some changes in this story so if you have read this story before please do it again, okay I hope you will like it ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**Chapter one: Friends

Rachel's PROV:

I walked through the doors of William McKinley High School. As usual no one was talking to me. I am nobody to them, just a loser and a freak. Just because I have big dreams and talk too much. But one day I'm gonna move to New York and be on Broadway and never set my foot in this hell hole called Lima ever again. I stood at my locker. When I closed it I saw Noah 'Puck' Puckerman standing there with a slushy in his hands. I closed my eyes and waited for the ice cold feeling when the slushy hit my face. But it never came. I heard him clean his throat and I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He gave me the slushy and then he took the straw from behind his ear and said:

"Here its grape, I know it's your favorite because last time I threw it at you, you licked your lips before cleaned yourself off" He said and gave me a smirk.

"Thank you Noah" I said and smiled at him, since I broke up with him a week before he hadn't talked to me at all.

"You're welcome" he said and ran a hand through his Mohawk.

"Is there a reason why you gave me this slushy Noah?" I asked. He looked down at me and stared into my eyes, his green ones burning into my brown ones.

"Yeah, I think it would be cool to be friends" he said and I looked at him in shock.

"Don't look so shocked Berry" he said.

I shook my head "Sorry, it's just that you were the one who said that we weren't friends before and you used to throw slushies in my face every week since my first day here and that was two years ago. So sorry if I'm a little suspicious" I said.

"I'm trying here Berry and I stopped throwing slushies at you when I joined glee and besides I was right on the benches when I said that we weren't friends before but that doesn't mean that we can't be friends now" he said and smiled at me.

"I know and I'm thankful for that but just because you have stopped doesn't mean that the other jocks have stopped" I said and took a slurp from the drink. I looked up at him and said:

"But I would like to be friends" I said and then looked at my watch "As nice as this have been I have to go to class, I'll see you later Noah" I said and started to walk down the hallway.

"Hey! What class do you have now?" he asked. I stopped and turned around to look at him and smiled.

"Well, since you is on your way to the opposite direction I'll guess it's a class we still don't have together" I said and then walked away, leaving Noah with a confused look on his face. I smiled to myself, being Noah's friend is going to be fun and interesting.

* * *

When it was lunch I sat in the cafeteria at my ordinary table by myself, my so called 'friends' were sitting at another table ignoring me. It's like I am air for them. I heard the chairs to my table move and I looked up and I was surprised when it was Mike and Matt that sat down to join me.

"Hey Rach, care if we join you?" Matt asked.

"No, of course not" I said and smiled at them, and they smiled back at me in return.

No one had ever joined to sit with me at lunch, not even the original glee members. Mike and Matt are in glee but they play football too, and they always sit with the other jocks and the cheerios.

"Yo, Rach, you in there?" I heard Mike asking while waving a hand in front of my face, I fix my gaze and gave him an apologizing smile.

"Sorry Mike. Can you repeat the question?" I asked.

"Yeah, I said why do you always sit by yourself and not with your friends?" he said and nodded at the direction where Kurt, Tina, Artie and Mercedes sat. I looked down on my plate and mumbled.

"I don't have any real friends, they just talk to me in glee and sometimes in the hallway, but it's seldom that happens, they just put up with me because of my talent"

Matt and Mike looked at each other confused. I looked up at them and I saw that they were looking at me with two big twin smiles on their faces.

"What?" I asked a bit irritated, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the looks they were giving me.

"Well, since you say you don't have any real friends, me and Mike are gonna change that" Matt said.

"How? I mean, last time I checked no one stood in line to be my friend" I said totally confused not getting what their point is.

"Rach, for being so smart you can be pretty dumb sometimes" Mike said. I lifted an eyebrow as a question.

"What Mike is trying to say is that we want to be your friends Rachel" Matt explained and smiled at me. I felt my whole face lit up.

"You really mean that?" I asked.

"Yeah, from now on, we got your back" Mike said.

"Thanks guys" I said and smiled at them feeling all warm inside.

"It's cool. This is gonna be fun" Matt said. I couldn't stop smiling at my two new friends. I mean, three new friends on one day, and they are all jocks can this day be any better?

* * *

When we walked out of the cafeteria, we were talking and laughing. Mike and I said goodbye to Matt; he was going to history class while Mike and I were on our way to math class. We stopped at my locker so I could get my books.

"So Rach, what do you think about my awesome dance moves in glee?" Mike asked.

"I think you are very talented, you and Matt are the best dancers we have".

"But who is the best?" he asked.

"Oh, definitely you Mike"

"Yes! And the Changster wins again" he said and put a fist up in the air.

"Who?" I asked, totally not getting what he was talking about.

"Me Rach, duh" Mike said and rolled his eyes.

"Oh" I said and blushed and he just laughed at me.

"Come on, let's go to class shorty" he said and wrapped one arm around my shoulders.

"Hey! I'm not short" I defended myself.

"Really?" he asked lifted one eyebrow "than how tall are you?"

"5'2" she said.

"That's short Rach"

"Then how tall are you if I may ask?" I questioned.

"I'm 6'2" he said and smiled.

"But you're a guy so it doesn't count" I said.

"Well Brittany is 5'7"

"Fine...I am short" I huffed.

"I know you are, just glad that you have discovered it to" he said and gave me a playful smile.

"Ha-Ha very funny" I said

While we were talking we passed Noah on the way and he stared at us, or at Mike's arm is more correct.

"Hey, what is it that is so funny?" Noah asked

"Hey dude. It's nothing just Rachel here that realized that she is short" Mike said and Noah laughed.

"Well I could have told you that sooner midget" Noah said and smirked at me "Chang I'm going to 7-11, you in?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm cool I gonna go with Rach to class" Mike said.

"Okay, see you later Chang. Berry" Noah muttered and walked down the hallway. The second bell rang and we hurried to math class.

* * *

When school had ended I walked to glee class. I saw that Matt and Mike already were there sitting in the front row.

"Hello guys" I greeted them with a smile.

"Hey, Rach" Matt said and Mike gave me a nod.

"So Rach, it's a party this Friday, you wanna come?" Matt asked. I looked at him in shock, no one had ever asked me to come to a party before.

"It would be fun but I don't think I'm invited" I said and gave him a small smile.

"Sure you are shorty, it's at my place" Mike said and smiled at me.

"Is that your new nickname for me or something?" I asked.

"Yup" he said popping the 'p' "So are you coming at the party or not?" he asked.

"Okay than I'll be there. What time?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that. I'll pick you up around at seven" Matt said.

"Okay. Thanks" I said and looked at both guys.

"No problem" they said at the same time and they started to laugh.

"Care to share the joke?" I heard a voice saying from behind me. I turned around just to see Noah standing there.

"Nothing man. Rach is gonna come to Mike's party on Friday" Matt said.

"Really Berry? I never took you for a party type of a girl" Noah said looking at me.

"Well, you obviously don't know me than" I said and sat down on the chair between Matt and Mike. Noah gave me a smirk before he went and sat down in the back row.

* * *

It was Friday and I stood in my bedroom. Matt was gonna be here in one hour and I still didn't know what to wear yet. Finally I decided to take my dark blue skinny jeans, a red v-neck vest and a black skin jacket. (It could never hurt to dress different sometimes) I straightened my hair something I never have done before. My make-up was natural, just little more smoky eyes. I stepped in a pair of high heel gladiator shoes. When I was ready I heard someone knocking on the door. I ran down the stairs and opened the door. I saw how Matt's eyes widened when he saw me. I gave myself a mental high-five. I had decided that I need to change my personality a little be a little more like a teenager and use less bigger words. I want to fit in at the party and at school so if I has to change a little than I'm gonna do it.

"Look'n good Rach" he said and gave me a smile.

"Thanks Matt, so do you" I said with a smile, and looked at him. He had a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt with gray stripes.

"Thanks" ha said and smiled at me. I walked out of the house and locked the door behind me.

"Aren't your father's home?" he asked me.

"No, they are out of town for work. They won't be back until next Friday"

"Okay...so Rach are you ready to party?" he asked and smirked at her.

"Yes!" I said and gave him a big smile.

"Good, I just want to warn you, that this type of party is pretty wild" he said seriously.

"Well, bring it" I replied with a smirk on my face and Matt started to laugh.

* * *

**A/N: Here was chapter one please review and let me know what you think :) **


	2. The Party

**Only You**

**A/N: Here is chapter two I hope you like it **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter two: The Party

Noah's P.O.V:

I was at Mike's party and I walked up behind a brown haired girl and she was talking to Matt and Mike. She had her back against me and she looked hot from behind so I couldn't wait to see what the front of her looks like. She was short so I bent down and whispered in her ear:

"So, are you having any fun yet?" I asked.

"Well, actually I am. Thank you Noah" The girl said and turned around.

"Berry?" I said and looked at her in shock I mean when does Berry start to dress normal and look hot? She was good looking before too but that was nothing compared to what she looks like now.

"Don't look so shocked Noah" she said with a smirk on her face. I smirked at her; she looked so damn hot when she smiled like that.

"Look'n good Berry" I said.

"Thank you Noah"

"So, Berry you want something to drink?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure" she said. I put my arm around her shoulders and we walked in to the kitchen. I handed her a drink and took one myself.

"I'd never thought that it would come a day when I were at the same party as you with jocks and cheerios and drinking" I said lifting the red plastic cup taking a sip if the drink.

"Well, people can always change" she said and winked at me, then she turned on her heels and walked away. I looked at her ass when she walked away and I must say that her ass looked so good in those jeans. I smiled to myself before I followed her.

* * *

Two hours later, Rachel and I sat on a couch and talked to Mike and Matt who sat on the table in front of the couch. I had my arm around her shoulders, and she leaned against me.

"So, Rachel, why have you never been on any of our football games yet?" Matt asked.

"Because, your team sucks" She said, matter of fact.

"Hey! We don't suck...we are just not as good as the other teams" Mike protested.

"Sorry Mike. But you just have to face it, you guys suck, and BAD!" I looked at her in confused I had never seen this side of her before, and to be honest, I liked this side of her, she is like herself but a more relaxed side of her and the alcohol just brings her edgy side more.

"We won one game" Matt said.

"Yeah, when Kurt joined, and he got the whole team to dance. You guys just have to face it you can't play football" she said and patted Matt on the head.

"We _can_ play football" I said, feeling like I had to defend my guys.

"Yes, but you don't play good and you just have to understand that babe" she said and shrugged. I liked it when she called me babe. But that doesn't mean that I like Berry, because I don't.

"Rach, why don't you come to our next game? Maybe we will win if you are there" Mike said.

"I don't think that's gonna happen" she said and shook her head "But what the hell? Yeah I'll come to the next game. I mean, you guys need all the help you can get" she said and smiled at us.

"You are cocky and mean when you have been drinking" Mike said.

"Aww, did I hurt your male feelings?" she asked teasing him.

"Hell no!" he said.

"Say that if it makes you feel better" she said and rolled her eyes. Okay I needed to change subject before Berry makes Chang cry. Even if that would be like super cool.

"So Berry what do you think of the party?" I asked distracting her glaring competition with Mike.

"It's soooo much fun!" she said and smiled. Then a new song started and she jumped to her feet and said:

"I love this song! Come dance with me"

"I'll stay here" Matt said.

"Me too" Mike said.

"You guys are BORING!" Noah please, come dance with me" she said. I started to laugh and shook my head.

"Come on, Noah just dance with me please, please Noah!"

"Fine, if you stop nagging me about it" I said and got up on my feet. She grabbed my hand and we walked to the floor. We saw Finn and Quinn dancing and Rachel waved happily at them.

"Hey Finn, hey Quinn" she said and walked up to them and giving Quinn a big hug.

"What the hell is it with man hands?" asked Quinn trying to get the happy girls arms away from around her.

"Is she drunk?" Finn asked and I rolled my eyes.

"No shit Sherlock" I said.

"Do you guys know that your names rhyme?" Rachel asked "Finn, Quinn, Finn, Quinn" She said and giggled hugging Quinn even tighter and Finn and I stared at them laughing at the look on Quinn's face.

"Puck, can you take her away from me?" Quinn asked "I can barely stand her as she is"

"Why Q, I mean she seems to like you" I said and Quinn glared at me and took Rachel's arms away from around Quinn and pulled her away.

"But Noah I want to hang with Quinn and Finn" Rachel complained.

"Well you wanted to dance, so let's dance and leave them so they can do the same" I said and she looked at me and nodded her head.

"You right" she said and I pulled her out on the dance floor.

* * *

After four songs, we walked back to the couch where Matt and Mike still sat and talked.

"Was it fun to dance Rach?" Matt asked and smiled.

"Yeah it was and you know what would make it even more fun?" she asked.

"No, what would make it more fun?" Matt asked.

"This" she said. Then she grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me closer to her then she kissed me. I kissed her back and after a little while she broke the kiss, breathing fast. She turned to face Matt and Mike and said:

"Seee. Funnier" and she started to giggle.

"You're right Rach, that looks funnier" Matt said.

"Do you want me to kiss you too? I can kiss you first and then Mike, if you want?" she said excitedly and we stared at her in shock. I glared at Mike and Matt and gave them a look that said _'if you kiss her, you're dead'_

"No I'm fine: Thanks anyway" Mike said and she just shrugged her shoulders and turned to Mike and said

"Can I kiss you Matt?"

"I'm fine too. Maybe later" he said.

"You two are boring!" she said and then she turned to face me.

"Noah, can I kiss you, they are so boring. Don't tell me you are like them too" she said. I smirked at her and said:

"No babe, I'm not boring, you can kiss me as much as you like"

"Thanks Noah" she said and kissed me. I was disappointed when she pulled back so fast.

"It's so much fun to kiss you Noah" she said and then she turned to Matt and grabbed his face and kissed him. I pulled her away from him and she just looked at me with big eyes and said:

"What is it Noah?" she asked.

"What the hell are you doing kissing Matt?"

"He said I could kiss him later, it's later now" she said matter of fact completely not understanding the point in what I am saying.

"Yeah but...Matt, help me out here" I said.

"Rach, I didn't say you could kiss me I said maybe" Matt said.

"Oh, so can I kiss you again?" she asked.

"No, I think you should just be kissing Puck" Matt said.

"Okay, I'll be just kissing Noah than. Is that okay with you Noah?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's fine" I said and leaned down and pecked her on the lips.

"You guys, I think I'm gonna join the football team" she said and we started to laugh at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You...can't...join the football team" I said through my laugh attacks.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you're a girl" Mike said.

"So what Chang? I can kick your skinny ass in my sleep" she snapped at him. He actually looked a bit scared then he said:

"I don't think so Rach"

"Why? Scared to lose against a girl? Come on, I'm more bad ass than you are" she said.

"I'm not a bad ass" Mike said.

"Sorry I forgot that you are a GIRL!" she said.

"Okay, that's it Rachel. You and me outside, now! Matt and Puck you two are the judges" Mike said.

"Okay, but be prepared to get your ass kicked ninja boy" she said.

* * *

We sat at the outside on the ground. Mike had his head in his hands and Rachel stood in front of him dancing.

"So Chang how does it feel like to lose against a girl?" I asked.

"She tricked me" he said.

"Yeah, and when she tackled you, you didn't end on the ground" Matt said.

"She is stronger than she looks" Mike huffed.

"So, Mike I didn't hurt you, did I?" she asked.

"No Rachel, you didn't hurt me" Mike said.

"Good" she said and sat down in my lap, we all smiled at her. I mean, just face it no one can be angry at her when she is drunk.

After one hour I was as drunk as Rachel, I leaned down to kiss her. When I pulled back I took her hand and lead her to Mike's bedroom. When we got in and I kicked the door closed.

**

* * *

****A/N: I hope you liked it :) Please read and review **


	3. The next day

Only You

**A/N Hello again :) here is the new chapter I hope you like it and if you have any ideas or something you would like to happen please let me know :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: The next day

Noah's P.O.V:

I woke up next morning to see that I was in Mike's bed with a brown haired girl next to me. When I looked closer I saw that it was Rachel Berry sleeping beside me.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit._

I jumped out of the bed and hurried to put my clothes on. Careful not to wake her up, I walked out of the room and downstairs and out of the house, I ran to my truck I started the engine and headed home.

* * *

Mikes P.O.V:

I saw Puck running out of my house and soon after I saw the door shut, I heard his car speed off and I guess he drove home. I walked in to the kitchen were Matt was sitting at the table drinking a glass of water.

"Hey Matt, why did Puckerman run off?" I asked while filling a garbage bag with empty cups and other things that was lying around on the floor.

"I dunno?" he said and shrugged "Maybe he escaped from the girl he hooked up with last night?" he said.

"What girl?" I asked confused and looked up at him.

"I dunno? He took a brown haired girl to your bedroom last night, around the same time that Rachel disappeared" He said and we looked at each other with big eyes and then we ran up the stairs. We stopped in front of my bedroom door.

"I really hope it's not Rachel in there" I said and turned the doorknob.

"Yeah, and if it is her, we are gonna beat up Puckerman for just leaving her here and doing this to her" Matt said.

"I'm with ya bro" I said and we bumped fits. I took a deep breath and opened the door. We saw Rachel sitting on the bed, putting her top on, tears streaming down her cheeks. We hurried up to her side. Matt sat on the bed beside her and had his arms wrapped around her and she cried against his chest. I stood beside the bed and just looked at her.

"Rach, it's gonna be okay" I said.

"How? I lost my virginity to Puck! The school's one and biggest man-whore" she sobbed. Okay I was really going to beat Puck up for making her cry.

"Because you have Matt and me, and we gonna take care of you" I said.

"Thanks guys" she said and gave us a small smile.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Matt asked.

"Yes, that would be very kind of you, Matt" She said and wiped he wet cheeks with the back of her palm.

"You can go to the car. I'm coming soon" he said and gave her the car keys and she took them.

"Okay, bye Mike" she said and gave me a quick hug.

"See you on Monday Shorty" I said and hugged her back. She pulled away and walked out of the room. When she was gone I turned to Matt.

"Okay, so you drive her home, and we meet at Puck's house in thirty minutes" I said and he nodded.

* * *

"Okay, I'll see ya later dude" he said and walked out. Puck is gonna get it, for doing this to Rachel. She is my friend and I'm gonna do everything I can to protect her. I promised myself.

* * *

Noah's P.O.V:

I heard a knock on the door, so I walked down the stairs to open the door, since my mum and little sister were out shopping. When I opened the door I got a fist in my face.

"What the fu-" I didn't have the time to finish the sentence before I got another fist in my face. When I looked at the person who had hit me, I was surprised to see Mike and Matt standing there, looking angry as hell.

"What the hell, why did you guys hit me?" I shouted.

"Why the hell do you think, Puckerman?" Matt snapped at me.

"I dunno?" I said. _But really I know what they are talking about but I'm just going to have to play that I am Finn._

"What about that we found a crying Rachel in my bed this morning, does it ring a bell Puckerman?" Mike asked and glared at me. I felt my heart clench that I had hurt her but I shrugged it off.

"Why did you leave her this morning?" Matt asked a bit calmer than Mike.

"Come in and I'll explain" I said and we walked to sit in the living room. I ran my hands over my face before looking up at them.

"So?" Mike asked.

"I dunno? I thought that she maybe wouldn't remember sleeping with me, so I left" I said.

"Well, you were wrong, she did remember" Mike said.

"Well there's nothing I can do about it now" I said "and besides what's the big deal any way?" I asked.

"You can apologize to her" Matt said

"Well I'm not gonna do that. Look, it was just another drunken hook up. I didn't mean anything" I said.

"You're a real ass, Puckerman" Mike said and hit me in the face again.

"Don't hurt her again because if you do, you're gonna be sorry" Matt said.

"Okay, okay. On Monday I'll go and say I'm sorry"

"Good and dude don't mess it up" Mike said and then they left. On Monday I'm gonna apologize to Berry. Just I'm sorry, let's just pretend that this never happened and that's it. That and it didn't mean anything. I walked around the rest of the day and told myself and every time it didn't feel more true like I wanted it to be. God what is it with this girl that make me feel something? But that doesn't mean I like her, just that I care...I think.

* * *

It was Monday and I saw Rachel standing at her locker. When I came up to her I knew exactly what to say.

"Berry I-" I started but she cut me off.

"Don't say you're sorry, because I know you're not sorry and I don't need your lame excuses, got it? And just so you know, let's just pretend that this..." she said and waved a hand between us "never happened. Okay?" She snapped and I nodded.

"Sure. But I hope we still can be friends though" I said.

"We weren't friends before" she said and slammed her locker door shut and stalked off. I was stunned. She had just turned me down to be my friend. No one had ever turned me down before. But why do I care? I mean who want a freak like her as a friend any way? I have a lot of friends and I don't need any more well I'm just glad that this is over but if I don't care, why can't I get her out of my head?

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think :) **


	4. Pregnant

**Only You**

**A/N: Hey guys here comes a new chapter I hope you like it ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**

* * *

**Chapter four: Pregnant

Rachel's P.O.V:

It was now six weeks since Noah and I slept together. I was ignoring him and he was ignoring me, both pretending that it never had happened. I had Mike and Matt. They were my best friends and I didn't need Noah in my life. I didn't like him that much anyway. But if I didn't needed him why hadn't I gotten him out of my head since that night?

I was just closing my locker when I felt my stomach turn inside out. I ran to the nearest girl's room with a hand pressed against my mouth. I threw myself over one of the toilets and emptied my stomach. This was the ninth time in two weeks; it must be a stomach bug or something. I wiped my mouth with my hand and got up and flushed the toilet then walked out of the toilet booth and washed my hands. The door opened and I saw Quinn, Santana and Brittany walk in.

"Hey, Man hands" Santana said and grinned spitefully. I sighed, why couldn't she ever leave me alone?

"You know what Santana? For once in your life, can you shut up and leave me alone?" I snapped at her and she just narrowed her eyes at me and said:

"Whatever freak, you're a loser and will always be one too and it's time that you realize it too" She said with a hand on her hip.

"Yeah, I might me a loser but at least I'm not a slut" I bit back and the three cheerios stared at me in shock. They had never heard me curse or talk back to them before.

"You know what?" she said and stepped up to me and looking down at me "I think you should back off" she snapped and pushed me so I stumbled back. Brittany and Quinn watched us in silence with each a curious expression on their faces, not wanting to stop the fight.

I walked up to Santana and pushed her back "What's your problem any way?" I asked.

"Stay away from my man!" she said and slapped me across the face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh, don't pretend that you don't know" she sneered. I couldn't come up with any one she would call her man except for Noah.

"I don't like Puck" I snapped.

"How dumb are you from a scale from one to ten?" she said and I looked at her confused "I couldn't give a shit about Puck anymore"

"Then who are you talking about?" I asked glaring at her.

"I'm talking about my boyfriend Matt and I want you to stay away from him" she said and pushed me again.

"I didn't know you were together" I said.

"Of course you like to take the guys that are already taken" Quinn snapped and I looked at her wondering what I had done to her.

"And what have I done to you?" I asked.

"Listen man hands, I know you like Finn but stay away from him, Matt and Mike because they are all taken" she said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, freak so do us a favor and just ask your dads to send you back to the place you came from" Santana said and they all started to laugh I felt tears burning in my eyes and I tried to get passed them but they blocked my way and all giving me a mocking smile.

"Aww...are you gonna start to cry and storm off like you always do?" Quinn said.

"No..." I whispered.

"What was that? we couldn't hear you" Santana said and I tried to get passed them but they all pushed me back and I tripped over my own feet and fell back hitting my head in the sink and then everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up I was laying in a hospital bed. My head hurt a lot and I put my hand on where the pain hurt the most. I felt that I had stitches. I whined, pressing my hand against it.

"If it hurts, you should probably not touch it man hands" Santana said while she was reading a magazine.

"What are you doing here" I asked with big eyes.

"Well you hit your head on the sink so Q, Britt and I came with you here, following the ambulance. They are in the cafeteria to get us some coffee" she said without lifting her eyes from the magazine.

"Why?" I asked.

"What is this, twenty questions?" she snapped at me, irritated.

"Sorry, it's just I would have thought that you would..." I started to say but Santana cut me off.

"That we would have left you in the bathroom" she said and looked up at me.

"Honestly yes" I said.

"Thanks for that man hands" she sneered "I may be a bitch and I am sure as hell not a Rachel Berry fan but I do have a heart ya know" she paused before saying "Beside we couldn't leave you there you were bleeding like shit and unconscious and even if we don't like you it doesn't mean that we want to see you dead"

"Thanks for not leaving me" I said and smiled.

"Yeah whatever" she said and waved me off with her hand "That doesn't mean I like you or anything Preggo," she sneered and smirked at me. I snapped my head up in her direction, looking at her with big eyes."Oh right, I forgot to tell you something" she said.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"You're pregnant"

"I'm what?" I asked just to see if I had heard her right.

She laughed "You're pregnant but believe me it was a shock for me too. I mean who would ever want to sleep with _you_?" she asked and I glared at her mocking expression and I really would like to slap her.

"If you only came here to making fun of me you can leave. I mean no one is forcing you to stay here." I said through clenched teeth. Santana opened her mouth to respond but Quinn and Brittany came in and cut her off by saying:

"Actually we are making her stay" Quinn said and gave me a small smile.

"Why?" I asked

"Because what we did to you was wrong and we wanted to say that we are sorry" Quinn said.

"Yeah I'm sorry Rachel. I didn't know that you would get hurt" Brittany said.

"It's okay, it was an accident" I said and gave them a small smile.

"Santana..." Quinn said and glared at her.

"What?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Please don't be such a bitch now San" Brittany begged and Santana looked at her and sighed before she turned to me and said:

"Sorry that I pushed you so you hit your head and mocking you for being pregnant, which still is fucking hilarious..." she said and when she saw the death glare the two blondes gave her, she cut herself off and said: "But I'm sorry and I won't spread the word that you are pregnant to anyone" she said and looked at me.

"I forgive you" I whispered.

"Whatever, Britt, Q can we go now?" she asked and stood up from the chair.

"No we are gonna wait here until the doctor comes back and then we are gonna take Man han...sorry I mean Rachel home and if you don't like it you can call someone or start walking" Quinn snapped at her. Santana just flipped her hair and walked out of the room.

"You didn't have to do that. You can go with her" I said.

Quinn shrugged "I know, but she is being a bitch but she will calm down" she said and smiled at me.

"I don't get it. You guys don't like me and I thought that you of all people would be terrible to me now that I'm not only a freak but apparently a pregnant freak as well" I said.

"Well I usually would, but when I saw you in the bathroom and the blood that came from you head I got scared" she whispered the last word.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it was me who caused it and I promised myself that I would try to be nicer to you" She said and smiled at me.

"Thanks" I said and smiled.

"Does this mean that we can like her now Quinn?" Brittany asked and we both looked at the unfocused cheerleader.

"Yeah sure Britt" Quinn said and smiled at her and Brittany's whole face litr up and she jumped up and down while clapping her hands.

"Yay! This is going to be so much fun, you know I wanted to be your friend before but San said that I was going to be kicked off of the team if I did, and she also told me that you were really a man so I was scared that you would show me your scars after the operation" she said and looking down at the floor.

"Eh...what?" I asked looking at Quinn that looked as confused as me.

"Oh, you know operations from a boy to a girl" She said and smiled at us.

"Brittany I haven't had any operations because I have never been a boy. I have always been a girl" I said and smiled at her.

Brittany frowned "But San said that you were" she said.

"Brittany, sweetie, she lied to you" Quinn said and smiled at her.

"Lying is so mean" Brittany said we didn't get the chance to respond because a woman in her late forties walked in. She had short red hair, blue eyes and freckles on her face. She looked pretty. She smiled brightly at me when she saw that I was awake.

"I see you are finally awake Ms. Berry" she said and walked up to stand beside my bed "I'm your doctor, Dr. Anderson" the woman said.

"Hello" I said and gave her a small wave.

"So, I guess your friends have told you that you are pregnant?" Dr. Anderson said and I nodded.

"Everything looks great. The baby is healthy. Apart from the headache, you seem to be just fine, but be more careful from now on" she said and patted me on the shoulder. "I'm gonna let you get dressed and after that you are free to leave. I'll see you about in a month again for your next check up and then we are gonna do an ultrasound, okay?" She said and smiled at me.

"Okay, that sounds great" I said with a weak voice.

"Come on Rachel get dressed and then we'll go and pay your bill so that we can drive you home" Quinn said and took my hand and help me up from the bed.

"Thank you" I said and smiled at her and she nodded at me.

* * *

When Quinn and Brittany (Santana had actually walked back to school from the hospital) stopped at my house, I turned my head to look at them and said:

"Thanks for helping me pay the bill. I promise you that I will pay you back"

"It's okay. it is our fault that you ended up there in the first place" Quinn said and smiled at me.

"Okay thank you" I said and was about to step out of the car when Quinn stopped me.

"The baby is Puck's, isn't it?" she asked. I looked at her with big eyes before I nodded and tears started to fill my eyes.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Finn told me"

"But how does he know?" I asked and Quinn rolled her eyes and said:

"They have been best friends since they were six years old. They tell each other everything and Puck told Finn that he slept with you at Mike's party"

"Quinn, Brittany I know we aren't friends but please, don't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to know about it yet" I begged, gripping Quinn's right hand in both of mine "So you guys can't tell Mike or Finn. I know that they are your boyfriends but please, don't tell them" I begged.

"We are not gonna tell anyone we promise. Right Britt?" Quinn said.

"I'm not gonna tell anyone...except my duck but don't worry he won't tell anyone. He is good at keeping secrets, unlike my cat. If I told her than we would have a problem" she said. Quinn and I looked at her and then started to laugh and Brittany just smiled at us.

"Well than it's best not to tell your cat right?" I said.

"Don't worry last time I told her something she told my little sister and my duck heard them talking about it so he told me so now I am not trusting my cat any more" she said completely serious. Quinn and I just shook our heads.

"Thanks for everything but I'm gonna go inside now. I'll see you tomorrow" I said and walked out of the car. They waved at me when they drove off. I took a deep breath. Now I just needed to find a job I said to myself as I walked inside the house.

* * *

Noah's P.O.V: Four days later:

I stood in the locker room. Football practice had just ended. I turned to Finn, Mike and Matt.

"So guys, do you have any plans for tonight?" I asked.

"No" they said at the same time.

"Good, it's Friday and I'm gonna take you guys out to a bar. There are girls dancing sexy dances in tiny underwear" I said with a smirk.

"Sounds good Puckerman, I'm in" Matt said and Mike and Finn nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that was the smartest thing I have heard you say in two weeks" Mike said.

"Do we need our fake ID's?" Finn asked.

"Yeah bring that with you, and you know what?" I asked.

"What?" Finn asked.

"I heard that they have a new chick tonight that is hot as hell" I said and the guys cheered.

"I'll pick you up at eight, and be ready" I said and threw the bag over my shoulder.

"Okay, see ya later dude" Finn said.

"Yeah later" I said and walked out of the locker room.

* * *

Finn, Mike, Matt and I walked in to the bar. We sat down at a table close to one of the stages and I just hoped that we got the new girl at our table tonight. We got ourselves each a beer, sat down and waited for the show to start.

"Dude, how did you find this place?" Mike asked.

"I have been here before" I said and shrugged my shoulders.

"This is gonna be awesome" Matt said and we all nodded in agreement.

"But guys, please don't tell Quinn, she would kill me if she knew that I was here" Finn said a little pit pale in his face thinking of what she would do to him if she knew that he was at a bar with dancing girls.

"Man you're so whipped" I said and laughed.

"Am not!" he said.

"Dude you are the most whipped person I know" Mike said.

"Your one to talk" Finn said to Mike.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"Dude like you don't know that Brittany has you twisted around her fingers" Matt said and we all started to laugh when Mike blushed.

"Shut up!" Mike hissed but his expression was priceless so it was so damn hard not to laugh at him.

"Okay so are everyone ready for the show?" a man's voice asked.

"YEAH!" everyone shouted.

"GOOD and we have a new dancer here tonight and we call her Gold Star, because of the way she looks and moves and I must say that she is totally gonna be one and after you have seen her you gonna know why. Okay have a great night everybody and enjoy the show" the man's voice said and then the girls came out on the stage and they were hot! But almost every girl was hot in their underwear. The new girl was close to us I could tell because I hadn't seen her before but while she danced she had her back against us.

"Dude, doesn't that girl look familiar?" Mike asked and pointed at the new chick.

"Yeah, it feels like I have seen her before, or her legs" Matt said. Now we all were staring at the girls back. (Or they did I was staring at her ass)

"Her hair looks like I have seen it before too, it's extra shiny" Finn said and titled his head to his side. I looked closer on the girl and then it clicked.

"RACHEL!" I shouted. She turned around and looked at us in surprise. Her face turned red. My eyes looked at what she was wearing and it was just a piece of black lingerie that was hugging her curves perfectly and... I shook my head trying to clear my head and think of something other than how hot she was looking right now. But trust me it was really, _really _hard.

"Um...Hi Noah, Finn, Mike, Matt, what are you guys doing here?" she asked nervously her voice all high and squeaky and we just stared at her in shock...

**

* * *

****A/N So what do you think? I really liked the end of this chapter, it makes you want to know what is gonna happen in the next chapter. Please review :)**


	5. The bet?

**Only You**

**A/N Hi everyone. I hope you like this chapter :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter five: The bet?

Rachel's P.O.V:

"What are we doing here? What are you doing here!" Noah shouted at me.

"Humm...I-" I started but Mike cut me off.

"Never mind, you are coming with us Shorty" He said and reach out to take my hand but I stepped back and shook my head.

"I can't, I work here" I said.

"Not anymore you don't" Noah said and grabbed me by the waist and lifted me off the stage.

"HEY! Don't touch the dancers" a man shouted and I saw that it was my boss that was making his way up to us.

"She's our friend and do you know she is only seventeen years old?" Matt asked, looking down at my boss, who was shorter than him.

"So? I don't care as long as she has the face, body and can dance, she can be twelve for all I care" my boss said, glaring at the four jocks.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Noah said and hit my boss in the face.

"Noah!" I shouted and Finn pulled him off my boss. My boss got up and held a hand to his bleeding nose.

"Get your asses out of my club and don't come back, and take your slut friend with you, we can find a better dancer than her anyway" he said and walked away.

"Great Noah, you just got me fired!" I snapped at him and slapped him on the chest.

"Just get your damned stuff and we'll talk later" he said and stormed out of the bar.

"I gonna go after Puck, we meet at his truck after you have all your things and clothes on" Finn said and gave me a small smile before he followed Puck.

"Come on Rach, let's go so you can get dressed and get your stuff so we can get out of here" Matt said.

"Okay, it's this way" I said and Matt and Mike followed me to the changing room. I didn't say anything. I just didn't know what to say. I was so ashamed of myself. I didn't want this job but it was the only thing that I could get right now. I glanced at Mike and Matt and I saw that they were trying to look anywhere else but at me. I felt so exposed. I tried to hide myself with my hands.

* * *

Matt's P.O.V:

Rachel was in the bathroom to get dressed while Mike and I were gathering her stuff. I was trying to get the picture of her in that outfit out of my head, but it was like really, _really _hard. Stop. You have a girlfriend, a really hot girlfriend too, so I need to stop thinking about how Rachel looks like now and concentrate on how Santana looks like naked. I said to myself.

"Why do you think she is working here?" Mike asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I dunno?" I said and was about to grab Rachael's bag but I accidentally dropped the bag on the floor so everything in it ended up on the floor.

"Crap" I said and bent down to shove everything back in the bag again. My eyes froze at a paper that looked like a hospital bill. Wondering why she had been to the hospital I took the paper so I could get a closer look on it, and it was a receipt for 200 dollars, for a check-up and a new time in a month for an ultrasound. The only thing that went through my head was:

_'Rachel is pregnant, Rachel is pregnant'. _

"Dude, what are you staring at?" Mike asked, I didn't know how to respond so I just got up on my feet and gave him the bill. I saw him look at it confused and then his eyes went wide.

"What are you guys staring at? It looks like you have seen a ghost or something" Rachel said and we both looked at her in shock. She lowered her eyes on what Mike was holding and I saw her face pale and she hurried up to him and tried to snatch it from his hands. But he just held it over his head so she couldn't reach it.

"Give it to me!" She shouted.

"Not until you tell us what's going on" Mike demanded.

"It is quite clear what is going on if you have read it and, by the looks on your faces, you have" she said and snatched the paper out of Mike's hand. She shoved it down in her bag again.

"So you are really pregnant?" I asked.

"Yes" she said and pulled a hand through her hair.

"Is it Puck's?" Mike asked.

She took a deep breath "Yes" she said. She sounded exhausted and it looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Does he know about it?" Mike asked.

"No" she said and shook her head. "So please don't tell him, I'm not ready to do that just yet" She begged us.

"Rach, calm down, we won't tell anyone. Promise" I said and hugged her and she hugged me back holding me like I was a lifeline.

"I'm so scared" she whispered against my chest.

"It's gonna be okay, we are here for you" Mike said and rubbed her back.

"Thanks guys" she said and pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"Come on, let's get out of here" I said and grabbed her bag and Mike wrapped one arm around her shoulders. This is going to be hard. In less than eight months Rachel is going to have a baby and Puck doesn't even know about it yet and when he finds out he is gonna be really pissed. I couldn't help but think that this is sounding like a lame TV-program. I feel sorry for Rachel, she must be really scared. She is gonna be a mother at seventeen. But she has Mike and me and we are gonna take care of her and the baby in her belly.

* * *

Noah's P.O.V:

"Dude, calm down" Finn said and patted me on the back.

"How the fuck can I calm down? Berry is a dancer...or a former dancer on a bar!" I shouted.

"I know and trust me I don't like this either, but we just need to talk to her when Mike and Matt are coming with her, and until then...take a chill pill or something" he said and ran a hand over his face.

I took deep breath calming me down "Yeah, you're right, I don't even know why I care" I said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe because you like her?" Finn said and rolled his eyes

"Dude, I don't like Rachel Berry" I said.

"You say that, but you don't not like her either" he said.

"Huh?" I said and looked at him confused.

"I...you know what I mean, you care about her" he said. Do I really care about Berry? Sure she is really nice, good looking, has great legs, a great ass, she is like the only one that believes in me, she has a great ass, she is a good kisser, amazing brown eyes, a great ass and...damn it! Why can't I get the chick out of my head? I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts.

"Puck look, they are coming now" Finn said and I looked in the direction he was pointing at. Mike had his arm around her shoulders while Matt walked on her other side with her bag. I ignored the flip of jealousy I felt when I saw Mike's arm around her. But that still doesn't mean that I like her. No just that I think Chang should keep his hands to himself. _Yeah sure tell yourself that if it makes you believe it. _A voice said sounding a lot like Finn and I punched him in the arm.

"Dude what the hell?" Finn asked and rubbed his arm while glaring at me. Then Rachel, Matt and Mike came up to us.

"Hey..." I said and gave her a small smile.

"Hi" she said and gave us a weak smile "So hum...I'm gonna drive home now, I'll see y-" she started but I cut her off.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell us what's going on" I snapped.

"Well I -I hum..." She said trying to come up with something to say.

"It was a bet" Mike put in.

"A bet?" I asked looking at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I lost a bet to…to Quinn and I had to be a dancer for one night" she said. I didn't believe her; I mean she isn't the best liar and when is she and Quinn friends any way?

"Since when are you and Fabray friends?" I asked.

"Since she took me to the hospital" she said, oh yeah the 'bathroom' incidence everyone at school knew about that. And I'm lying if I would say I didn't scolded Santana about it. But she just bitched at me about it, saying that it was Rachel's fault that she is so clumsy. I had yelled at her for about twenty minutes before she bitched at me and stormed off.

"So, I really need to go home now" Rachel said and took her bag from Matt.

"I'll come with you" Matt said and smiled at her and I glared at his back, Finn saw my expression and started to laugh so I punched him on the arm again.

"Dude! Stop hitting me" Finn complained.

"Wimp" I said and rolled my eyes.

"That's not necessary. I'm on my way to Quinn any way, but thanks though" She said and smiled at him. She wasn't supposed to smile at Matt like that! It was me she should smile at. But I'm not jealous...I'm not.

"Okay, you have fun and we will see you on Monday" Matt said and smiled at her.

"Sure" she said and gave, Matt, Mike and Finn each a hug but when she came to me she just gave me a small wave before walking off to her car.

"By guys!" she said over her shoulder.

"By Rach" They said at the same time and I just muttered

"See ya" But I doubt that she heard me.

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V:

I pulled up at Quinn's driveway. I grabbed my bag, got out of the car, walked up to her front porch and knocked on the door. It was her mom that opened the door.

"Hello, who are you?" Mrs. Fabray asked.

"Hello, my name is Rachel Berry and I'm friends with Quinn"

"She has never mentioned any Rachel before" she said and looked me up and down.

"We are in Glee club together, is she home? I wanted her help with a song I am going to sing" I said. Okay, so I lied but I had a feeling that she wouldn't let me in if I had told her differently. I mean, what should I have said? _Hello Mrs. Fabray, No your daughter and I are not friends, actually we used to hate each other until this week when she, Brittany and Santana made me end up at the hospital, but don't worry we are sort of friends except from Santana though but any way sins they discovered that I am pregnant we kind of became friends, so is it okay if I talk to Quinn for a bit?_

"Of course dear, her room is up the stairs and the second door to the right" Mrs. Fabray said and let me inside the house.

"Thank you" I said and smiled at her and then I climbed the stairs. I knocked on the door and was surprised when a guy opened the door. He was tall, had blond hair and blue eyes, big lips and I couldn't help but think that he was handsome.

"Hey, is Quinn there?" I asked, smiling up at the boy.

"Her room is across the hall" he said and pointed at the direction.

"Oh...thank you" I said and blushed I was about to turn around when he said:

"I'm Sam by the way" and reached out his right hand

"Rachel" I said and took it and smiled at him. I let go of his hand and was about to say something when a door opened and I saw Quinn come out from the room.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" she asked and smiled at me.

"Hello Quinn. I was just wondering if we maybe could talk?" I asked.

"Sure" she said and smiled at me then she turned to the boy with an annoyed expression on her face "Leave Rachel, Sam" she said.

"I haven't done anything sis, it was her that came and knocked on my door" he said, defending himself and then winked at me. I blushed.

"See" Quinn said and pointed at me. "You are embarrassing her, come on Rach, let's go into my room" she said and took my hand and pulled me with her.

"It was nice meeting you" Sam said.

"You too" I said over my shoulder. As soon as I was in Quinn's room, she shut the door.

"So, now we finally can have some privacy" she said and locked the door.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"That's my one year older brother" she said and shrugged.

"I haven't seen him at school before" I said

She rolled her eyes and said: "That's because he didn't go to McKinley but he is gonna start at McKinley after this weekend"

"Oh..." I said and then looked down on the ground. Quinn walked and sat down on the bad and patted on it "come sit down and tell me what's wrong." I walked to the bed and sat down beside her. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth...

**

* * *

****A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun...I know I left you there not knowing what she is going to say. And what will happen when Sam starts at McKinley? Hum...I don't even know yet, and if you have any ideas please let me know :) and please Review! **


	6. The Idea

**Only You**

_**A/n: **_**Hi everyone! I hope you like this chapter. :)**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter Six: The Idea

_(Quinn's P.O.V.)_

I was waiting for Rachel to start talking – feeling sorry that she had to go through all of this, and I promised myself that I would be there for her, because knowing her, she will need it.

"I don't know what to do, Quinn," Rachel spoke, burying her face in her hands, "I am so confused."

"It's going to be okay, Rachel…" I assured her, hugging her to my side.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

I smiled softly before looking into her eyes to grab her attention, "Because I am here for you, and so is Brittany."

She gave me her weak smile before passing a soft "thanks" in my direction, "I just don't know how I am going to tell Noah about all this…" she looked up towards me before finishing her thoughts, "I mean, how do you tell someone that their life is over?" she asked in all seriousness.

"Well, then, _don't _tell him," I said suddenly before a look of confusion possessed the features of her face.

"How? I mean, he is going to find out sooner or later… I'm going to get bigger and bigger."

"I have an idea, but you are going to have to trust me, okay?" I watched the wheels in her head process my statement, waiting for her to answer.

"Okay…"

"It's going to take me a couple days but I think I'll have a plan ready for you, just wait until then and _don't _tell anyone, okay?" I spoke, placing my hand on her arm to make sure she paid attention to every word.

It took a moment, but she finally answered, "Okay, I trust you, but I need to tell you something," she said looking down at her feet before back up at me.

"What?" I asked as my phone started to ring.

_I say a little prayer for you. The moment I wake up before I put on my…_

I looked at the screen, seeing it was Puck.

I noticed Rachel watching from the corner of my eye, knowing she knew my attention was divided, "Who is it?" she finally asked.

"It's Puck, one second. I'm going to ask what it is he wants," I answered as I accepted his call.

"No!" Rachel cried out before trying to grad the phone, only to have myself wave her off.

"What do you want, _Puck_?" I asked into the phone.

"_Did you make a bet with Berry?" _he asked quite irritated.

"A bet?" I said trying to understand what he meant.

"_Yeah, you know, if she lost she had to be a dancer at a bar for one night. So, did you two have a bet or not?" _he snapped.

I pulled the phone away from my ear before glaring at it, hoping Puck could feel it on the other end before putting it back against my ear and continuing to listen. I looked over at Rachel who was nodding her head.

"Oh! _That_ bet… Yup, I did. Why you ask?"

"_Because I was there with the boys and we saw her and brought her out of there, and when I asked what the hell she was there she said she had lost a bet to you." _You could tell her was pissed, but honestly? When wasn't he.

"Okay, yes, but it was a bet so you can… Wait a minute…" He had said _the boys_… "Was Finn with you?" I snapped as I heard him curse into the phone softly on the other end. "Well?"

"_I can hear my ma callin' me. It's best I go and see what it is," _he said before hanging up the phone.

I was just going to have to wait to talk to Finn until later then. I tossed my phone on the bed before looking towards Rachel as she spoke.

"Quinn, I don't know if I can have this baby… I mean, I'm only seventeen and…"

I waited as she took a deep breath preparing herself for the words she was about to say, "…and I haven't even told my fathers yet."

I looked towards her with shock. She couldn't mean that she was going to have an abortion, right? _Right?_

"Rach, it's going to be okay," I reassured her once again, taking her into my arms with a hug once again, "Look, your fathers are out of town now, right?"

She nodded.

"Just wait to tell them until you know what you are going to do about it."

"That sounds like a good idea," she agreed before whipping the tears away from her eyes and cheek.

"How about you stay here until your fathers come back?"

"Oh no! I couldn't do that! I don't want to intrude!" she insisted, but honestly, I wasn't really listening.

"Non sense," I finally spoke hearing enough of her useless words, "I would be glad to have you stay here with me," I promised with a smile.

"But, is it okay with your parents?" she asked softly, still unsure.

I twisted my lips around in uncertainty, "Uhm, I think it will be, but you're going to have to come with me to Church on Sundays from now on," I said patting her thigh, "It is so boring and it would be more fun to have someone I know there."

"You _do _know I'm _Jewish_, right?" she asked, looking at me like I didn't already know.

"Yeah, so what?" I asked, only to have her laugh in return.

"Okay then, it's a deal," she agreed, smiles and all.

We were still smiling when a knock was heard from the door, and before we knew it Sam walked in.

"What's the point in knocking if you don't want for an answer?" I snapped.

"Chillax," he spoke ignoring me, "Mom and Dad wondered if you guys wanted some tea," he asked his eyes only on Rachel.

"Sure, I would like some. Rachel?"

"Yes, please," she accepted politely, smiling up at Sam.

"Okay then, I'll bring it up to you guys soon, then," he smirked towards Rachel before walking out, closing the door behind him. As the door shut it finally snapped for me what Rachel really needs; a substitute father for her baby. If she wasn't ready to tell Puck yet, then all she'll need is someone to step in until she can, and luckily for her I happen to know the perfect baby daddy.

I turned towards her smirking, "Rachel, I think I have an idea – listen, what you need is…"

_**

* * *

**__**A/n: **_**I know, I did it again – leaving you hanging, but don't worry next chapter will be up soon! :) I asow want to say thank you to my awsome beta reader: **xKaishisxMoonx**you are doing un amazing job so thank you fordoing my story better :) **


	7. You want me to what?

**Only You**

**A/N: Okay so here comes a brand new chapter! :D I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter seven: You want me to _what_?

Rachel's P.O.V:

I had been sitting here for at least twenty minutes listening to Quinn's idea, and I within that time I still couldn't believe what she wanted me to do.

Within that twenty minutes she had insisted I sleep with her brother and then telling him that it is _his_ baby, and not Puck's. I mean, sure, it was a quite tempting. Not the sleeping with her brother part – even if he is _very_ attractive, but the telling him it's his baby part. It _could _work if it wasn't for that fact that Matt and Mike knew about it.

Don't get me wrong, I believe Noah would be an amazing dad one day, but that day isn't right now and he has his own problems and life to deal with; he doesn't need to deal with this too. There's no point in telling him right now – even if I _do _decide to tell him.

"So what do you think?" Quinn asked me, breaking me out of my mind, smiling at me.

"It would be a good idea if it wasn't for _one little problem_."

"And _that_ is?" she asked, a tone of annoyance clearly filling her voice.

"MattandMikeknows…" I mumbled, really hoping she didn't catch any of it.

There was a silence in the room before she spoke once again, "I'm sorry, _what_ did you say?"

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes to hide from her expression, before whispering it much slower "Matt and Mike know…"

Quinn connected her hand with her forehead with a soft 'slap' before sighing, "Well, that's going to be a problem…" she said looking forward, the wheels in her head turning, "But we can tell them that they need to keep their mouths shut," she said turning back towards me smiling.

"I'll tell Brittany to tell Mike, and make Santana tell Matt," she finished before leaning back on her hands in triumph.

I just looked at her like she was crazy, "Do you _honestly_ believe that Santana will help _me_ by telling _Matt_ to be quiet about this?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Hell-o" Quinn said looking at me like I should already know what she was about to tell me – which I did, "She hates your guts right now," she spoke rolling her eyes, "I was just going to threaten her and say if she doesn't tell him she will be kicked off the Cheerios," she said smiling, not letting me respond before hearing a knock on the door, looking up to see Sam walking in with a tray holding two tea cups and a plate with sandwiches.

"Did you _not _hear what I said about _waiting_ until I answer before just barging in?" Quinn asked, rising to her feat as she placed her hand on her ship, Sam just rolling his eyes in response.

"I'm sorry Princess Quinn, did you want to go out and knock again so you can answer to just let me in all over again. Would that make you happy?" he asked, sarcasm clearly shown.

"Actually, now that you said it," Quinn said thinking to herself, "yes, but what's the point in that when you have already entered my room," she finished, sitting down on the bed yet again. "You can just put the tray on the bed," she ordered Sam, he just shaking his head before putting the tray where instructed. He looked up and our eyes met for a split second before winking at me and turning around to walk out yet again.

"Oh my _god_! You totally think my brother is hot!" Quinn yelled in pure amusement before falling onto her back to laugh some more.

"I do _not_!" I retorted already feeling the blush grow on my face.

"You _totally_ do," she shrieked before slapping her hand over her eyes, "Oh my god! I just got a mental picture of you guys sucking faces! Someone _please_ make it go away!" she said pretending to faint against her pillows.

I just looked at her, the bored look clearly written across my face, "And everyone calls _me_ dramatic…" I laughed as she sat up to look at me.

"Wow, did _Rachel Berry_ just _burn_ me?" she said pretending to be surprised, her hand over her heart, "I never thought the day would come!"

"Well, I never thought the day would come when we would become friends, " I said, picking up one of the teacups and taking a drink.

"You're probably right, but I'm glad we are," she said smiling, "You're actually really cool when you're not trying to control everything little think in glee – along with taking all the solos," she finished before taking the left over cup and taking a drink of her own as I rolled my eyes.

"I've always been this way. I mean sure, I thought about changing the day when Mike's party was… you know" I said giving her a meaningful look.

She let a loud laugh erupt for her mouth, "_Oh yes_. I remember. You were _so_ drunk, I almost couldn't believe it. You were all over me, hugging me, and you wouldn't let me go until Puck finally had to pry your arms off me and take you away from me and to somewhere else!" she said laughing as she recalled the memory.

"_Please_ don't' remind me," I groaned.

"You were so freakin' waster!' she said, shaking her head, "I heard you won over Mike in a football game, is that true?" she asked in all seriousness.

"Yeah, that's true."

"And that you kissed Puck _and _Matt," she said looking at me, searching the features of my face as if she could read my mind.

Might as well tell the truth, not like it matters anymore, "Well, I was more _making-out _with Puck, and just kissed Matt too," I said taking a bite into my sandwich.

"You know that is why Santana started to bitch you out about not going near Matt in the bathroom, right?"

I nearly spit out my sandwich before turning to her, "_What_?"

"You _do_ know she saw you kissing him at the party. The only reason why she didn't go up to you then was because you were with Puck and he was acting all protective over you. She knew he wouldn't let her get in a good cat fight there.

"Then, I'm actually glad that he was there," I said shaking my head, "Can we please talk about something other than something that reminds me of Puck?" I asked, sadness surrounding my voice.

"Sure, sorry I didn't think that you didn't want to think about him," she apologized, a smile gracing her lips.

"It's okay," I reassured her, trying to come up with a new conversation, "So how are things going with you and Finn?" I asked placing a show smile on my face.

"_Why?_" she snapped.

"Sorry, I was just wondering. Don't you guys have like your two year anniversary coming up soon?" I asked trying to erase the tension.

"Sorry, still use to blaming you for trying to steal him," she apologized softly.

"It's already, and just so you know I have never liked Finn in that way. He was just the first person to be nice to me."

"Yeah, sorry for that, we made it pretty hard for you to get some friends, huh?" she asked sadly.

I shrugged my shoulders, "It doesn't matter anymore."

"But I am going to make up for that now," she said smiling proudly once again.

"How?"

"Well, you said that you wanted to change, right?"

"_Yes?_"

"Well, I'm going to give you a complete make over!" she said smiling at me. It was like I could see the ideas turning the gears in her head.

"Okay, but before you do… what, exactly, are you going to do to me?" I asked, uneasy from her excited tone.

"Well, I was thinking about cutting your hair a bit-" My hands grabbing the ends of my hair to attempt to protect it. "-And I am thinking of dying it a dark brown, almost a black before taking you to get a complete new wardrobe," she said smiling. "What do you think?"

I looked at her with wide eyes, shocked at the ideas now placed in my head, "As long as you don't make me bald, I'll be happy," I answered smiling.

"Don't worry. I know what I am doing," she said before biting her lip and tilting her head to the side. "Wait here, I'll go ask my parents if you can stay here for the while, I'll be right back." I nodded as she grabbed the tray of the empty cups and plate before leaving through the door.

I heard her walk down the stairs before suddenly hearing the sound of a guitar. I stood up and followed the sound, the closer I'm getting the sound of a voice being heard as well. The closer I got the more and more it sounded like Sam, and I must say he was a _great_ voice. Better then Finn, but not as deep as Noah's, but I liked Sam's voice. It was soft and the song was perfect for his voice.

I recognized the song as one of my favorite John Mayer songs ("Who Says"). It felt like I could listen to him sing all day long.

"What are you doing…?" Quinn asked, making me jump back at the sound of her out-of-no-where voice, not realizing that I had pressed my ear against his bedroom door so I could hear a bit better.

"N-Nothing" I said the blush from before reclaiming my cheeks.

"_Really_, because it looked like you were pressing yourself up against my brother's door," she said matter-of-factly, a smirk gracing her lips.

"_Shut up~_" I hissed, "What if he hears you?" I whispered loud enough to barely break the over the volume of his guitar.

"It wasn't me who dry humped his door," she said, my mouth falling open at her words.

"I did no such thing!" I protested.

"I know," she giggled, "Just wanted to see your face when I said that, and let me say. _Priceless_," she said laughing now. "Come on, let's go back to my room and start planning your new wardrobe!" Quinn grabbed my hand, pulling me inside her room before closing the door behind us, "Oh, and by the way, they said that you could stay."

"Thank you so much!" I said hugging her closely.

"Oh, don't mention it, and we really need to stop hugging each other so much or people are going to think that we're lesbians and are lovers or something."

The rest of the night we had talked about what types of clothes we were going to buy while talking about the baby and the 'bet' I had lied about. Quinn thought it was hilarious that I had actually decided to be a dancer, and I actually couldn't believe it either. We made plans for tomorrow for going to my house to get some things I will need before going to the mall and get everything I'll need for my transformation and just some little things to prepare me for the pregnancy.

I was lying in the guest room unable to sleep having to many thoughts running through my head while also thinking of Sam's voice singing in my head. I looked towards the clock, the time almost showing it to be midnight. I sighed before finally, after what felt like forever, fell asleep.

**

* * *

****A/N: Okay so this was chapter seven I hoped you liked it :) Please let me know what you thought by sending me a review :)**** And I want to say thank you to my beta reader: **xKaishisxMoonx** you are doing a great job! :)**


	8. The New Look

_**Only You**_

_**A/n: **_**Okay here is a new chapter, and I hope you'll like it! This chapter is going to be in just Quinn's and Rachel's point of view, but I promise in the next two chapters you'll see it most from Puck's point of view. He and Rachel will have a talk and he will also get to meet Sam. What will they discuss? I don't even know, yet I guess you are just going to have to read the next chapter to find out. :)**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything.**

_

* * *

__Chapter Eight: The New Look_

_(Quinn's P.O.V.)_

We had just gotten back from Rachel's house to grab the things she'd need for the time she'd be living at my house before getting into my car and making our way to the mall. I must say this though, her house is much nicer and much bigger than I thought it would be, but then again it also looked lonelier than I thought too. It was almost as depressing just standing in the house. You'd never have guessed how lonely she really was until you see where she lives. It makes me feel horrible for being so cruel to her when she didn't even do anything to me in the first place; it was like we just picked her as the high school target.

I'd never tell anyone this but in freshman year I was actually jealous of her. I thought she was very pretty and her smile alone told you she was just an overall nice person, but then I realized that she could try and take Finn from me. Sure, we weren't together then but I really liked him, so I started making fun of her with Santana and Brittany by my side. In order to make it stick we all knew what we had to do, become cheerios, and then I would become the head cheerleader – which I did – then we became popular – which we did. With that, Finn and Puck made it onto the football team with Mike and Matt.

During that time Puck had a thing for me, I don't know if you could call it a crush though, and with knowing this I made a comment that Rachel needed some "cooling down" and then just like that the first slushy was thrown at her.

I had never seen Puck as anything more than a Lima Loser, and sure maybe I had strung him along in order for him to do something for me, but when I got together with Finn that same month Puck just went back to his douche-baggary ways.

I clicked back into the present, remembering that I thought – no (I thought I) _knew_ – that this would never happen. Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabrey, friends? Yeah, I would've laughed too.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard Rachel ask quietly next to me.

"Just wondering how you are going to look like with your new style," I lied, smiling softly towards her. I know that she is going to look great, and it's going to be so much fun – I'm actually looking forward to it. I never thought that this day would come, the day I would look forward to having fun spending time with Rachel Berry.

"Me too!" she replied obviously believing the little white lie, "It's so exciting!" she finished smiling back out the windshield, "You do know that I am giving you permission to change the _whole _me," she said, raising her eyebrow.

I glanced towards her quickly before returning it back to the road, "I don't want to change you, I am just going to make you more confident. I mean sure you'll still be a freak and all, but now you're going to be a hot one too," I told her, trying to make her laugh, seeing her smile. _I think it worked. _

"Thanks," she laughed," …I think," she said aloud making us both laugh.

* * *

We were standing in one of the clothing stores looking at some… you guessed it… clothes with Rachel beside me as I handed her some clothes to try on.

"Quinn, don't you think there is enough clothes for me to try on at the moment? I mean they aren't even going to fit in less than four months," Rachel spoke, having me turn around at her confused before sending her a death glare.

"Do you need to speak so loud?" I hissed.

"I'm sorry, but can I just go try these on for now? Please?"

"Fine, come on, let's go and try these on," I said guiding her to the changing rooms.

"You mean, _I'm_ going to go try these on as _you_ sit in a chair and have me walk out so you can decide what I should buy," she clarified.

"Pretty much," I smirked before pushing her towards one of the doors of the changing room, "Now go and change and give me a fashion show!" I called after her, slapping her butt as she made her way into the small room before sitting down on the comfy blue chair outside her door.

After a few minutes she came out in some dark blue jeans with a purple tank top gracing her upper body, and I must admit it looked really good on her.

"So, what do you think?" she asked nervously.

"It's a must, for sure," I said clapping my hands together; "You're buying it. Now go and change into the next outfit!" I called out before hearing her sigh and turn around back towards the rooms.

After trying on and buying a million outfits that all looked amazing on her, I searched throughout the store and threw some more clothes into the changing room.

"No moping Rach. Next time you walk out of the room I want to see a smile on your face, got it?" I said mimicking Coach Sylvester.

"_Oh my god_, you seriously just sounded like Coach Sylvester just then," she said laughing.

"Thanks, after a while it grows on you," I said nonchalantly.

"_Quinn_? Is that you?" I turned towards the sound of the voice calling my name, finding Finn walking towards me with his big, goofy smile – I could recognize his voice anywhere. I smiled back before noticing the scowling boy he towed behind him. _Puck_.

"Hey Finn…" I answered back, smiling, before he placed a kiss upon my lips, "What are you doing here?" I asked nervously looking back and fourth between them and the changing room.

"_Why_ so nervous, _Q_?" Puck mocked.

"_I am not nervous!"_ I snapped back.

"Then why oh why are you shifting your gaze back and fourth between us and the changing room, _ice queen_?"

"_Dude_, leave her alone," Finn finally intervened. _About time._

"_Whatever_," Puck replied, rolling his eyes.

"_Screw you_, Puckerman!" I snapped.

Hearing the door to the changing rooms behind us, we all turned towards it to see it open with Rachel walking out in the black skirt and green corset I had picked out, obviously not noticing the two jocks' eyes glued to her corset.

"Quinn, I don't think I have this on right, do you think you could help-" Rachel looked up, seeing Finn and Puck just standing there with wide, dazed eyes, "…me."

"Uhm… sure," I agreed nervously, making my way towards her before turning around towards the boys, "Come on guys, time for you two to leave," I said turning back towards Rachel, ushering her in.

"Why? I mean it's a free country," Puck said, taking a seat in on of the chairs outside the changing room doors.

"_Come on man_," Finn groaned, placing his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"_Nah_, I think I'll stay here dude, besides I want to see Berry try on some more sexy clothes," he answered, the mischievous smirk only growing on his face.

"Just leave asshole!" I finally snapped noticing how uncomfortable Rachel was becoming, the tears in her eyes beginning to break through any minute now.

"You can't tell me where I can or can not be, _Q_," he snapped back, not as harshly, "_Besides_, what's with all the clothes Berry is trying on? She looks like she wants to _get it on_…" he asked turning his gaze towards Rachel, "..._Again_," he finished, winking at her.

I was going to _murder_ him, and I was on my way to him before I saw a flash of brown before seeing Rachel already at him, slapping him hard across the face. I wasn't expecting that, and by the look on Puck's face – I don't think he was either.

"Why do you _always_ have to make my life a living _hell_," she asked, the tear dams finally breaking, "Can't you even leave me alone for _once_?"

"_Berry_…" he whispered before having Rachel cut him off.

"My name is Rachel! _Rachel_!" she shouted. I looked out of the corner of my eye as the shoppers around us halted at the random outburst, looking towards us.

_I should probably stop all this before this turns into something… more._

"Uhm, guys, I think we should leave… we don't want to start a scene," I requested, sending a full on glare towards Puck.

"She's right dude, just drop it and let's go," Finn said, smiling at me before walking up behind Puck before grabbing him by the collar of his letterman's jacket.

_Oh right, he's still here._

"Fine, just let go of me," Puck snapped before Finn placed him onto his feet. I watched as Puck made his way through the store with his hands stuffed into her pockets in one direction and Rachel making her way back into the changing rooms in the other.

"I'm sorry about that, Quinn, but you know how Puck is," Finn said, smiling that goofy smile that makes him think it could make up for everything. _Gosh darn him, it almost does._

I could feel the small smile spreading across my face before patting his arm, "It's okay, I'm just going to go and check on Rachel, but call me tonight okay?" I asked sweetly, him nodding his head in return.

"Sure Quinn," he said before bending down to give me a quick kiss on the cheek, and when he did that I slapped him clear across the face. _Hard._ Finn rubbed his now red cheek looking at me confusingly.

"What was that for?" he asked, still rubbing his cheek.

"Well let me just say one thing, Finn Hudson, if you ever go to a bar to see girls dance or what ever the hell they are doing… you are _never_ going to see me naked ever again," I threatened before kissing him on the same cheek before turning around and walking back to Rachel.

I looked into the changing room Rachel was in, seeing her pulling on her own clothes.

"_Rachel,_ I am _so_ sorry, I didn't know that they would be around here, I promise," I whispered feeling horrible about the whole thing.

"It's okay Quinn, I know it's just… I don't know… maybe this was a bad idea trying to change me."

"No! it wasn't! And besides you aren't going to change who you are… just improve your self," I said, smiling smugly at her.

"Sorry Quinn, but I don't feel like shopping anymore… can we just leave?" she asked softly.

"Sure, but first you are buying these clothes and then we're going to go and get your hair colored and your vitamins okay?" I asked smiling at her.

"Sure, that sounds fine, but can we maybe… buy some Ben&Jerry ice cream?" she asked.

"But that's not good for you Rachel."

"_Please_, I want ice cream," she cried out putting her hand on her stomach before looking up at me, "The _baby_, wants ice cream," she pleaded/

_Damn she's good._

I looked at her and her pleading big, brown eyes and her soft pleading smile. Rolling my eyes, I finally gave in, "Sure we can buy ice cream too."

I smiled mischievously, "That is _if_ you let me cut your hair the way _I_ want… deal?" I asked before reaching out my hand between us.

Rachel looked down at my hand before back up at me and smiling, taking my hand into hers.

"_Deal_," she said before laughing.

* * *

_**A/n: **_**Okay, so this was chapter eight! :) I hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought by sending me a review! ;) And thanks again to my great beta reader: **_xKaishisxMoonx_. **You are doing an amazing job.**


	9. Saturday

**Only You**

_**A/n: **_**I just wanted to say thank you for all the nice reviews and a **_**special**_** thanks to everyone who favorite'd or alerted this story! :) Oh! And if anyone has any ideas on what they'd like to see happen in this story, please let me know! :)**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**_Chapter Nine:_ _Saturday_

_(Noah's P.O.V.)_

When I got home, I was still pissed. Pissed at Finn and his stupidity; pissed at Quinn's bitchiness and her sudden friendship with Rachel, and pissed at Rachel for slapping me and blaming me for everything bad in her life.

I mean she should be over the whole "sleeping together" thing already. Come on, it was over a month ago, and I'm pretty sure that she wanted to do it with me as much as I wanted to do it with her.

But mostly, I am pissed at my self for being such an ass all the time. I don't mean to be that way… most of the time anyway. Why should I care anyways?

I was thinking of calling Santana because she always made me think of something else, but I couldn't do that now since she's dating Matt. Santana, dating. Yeah, I know. Blew my mind too.

I was lying on my bed and was just about to call Mandy… or was it Mindy? Oh well, her name doesn't really concern me, only thing that does is the fact of her status. Cheeri-hoe, a _hot_ cheeri-hoe, with blonde hair and an amazing wrack.

Just when I was about to press the button on my phone the door slammed open allowing my six year-old little sister to make her way in. Mom really needs to stop putting her hair into pig-tails…

"Maya! What have I told you about just walking in?" I snapped as she looked at me with her bright chocolate eyes, pushing her glasses up after they made their way down her nose.

"Not to?" she answered, tilting her head to the side. Pure innocence… how sickening.

"Yeah, and yet you are still doing it," I said rolling my eyes before falling back onto my bed and taking a _big_, calming breath, "What do you want, Maya?"

"Mommy said you were going to baby-sit me today because she has to go back to work," she answered climbing onto my bed neck to me, smiling down at me.

"_No way_," I said getting up and placing Maya on the floor before making my way out my room towards the stairs and into the kitchen.

I walked in seeing her preparing a dinner for the two of us kids, "Mom! What the hell is this shit about watching Maya?" I asked a hint of annoyance painted over it.

"Noah, watch your mouth," she snapped glaring at me.

"_Sorry_," I replied not really meaning it, "I just have other plans tonight," I said putting my hands into the pockets of my jeans, feeling Maya come up behind me and grabbing onto my pant leg.

"Noah, I know it's Saturday night and all, but I have to leave for work as soon as I'm done with dinner," she sighed, the look of exhaustion clearly written over her face.

"Can't you ask someone else to watch, Maya? Like the baby sitter, I mean what's the point in hiring one if you don't even use her? I mean, isn't that what they're there for?" I asked feeling Maya let go of my pant leg. I looked down to see her slightly sad. Sure, it made me feel like shit, but it's true. I had plans.

I looked up again when my mom's voice chimed in, "Now you listen to me Noah Elijah Puckerman!" she snapped, "You are not going _anywhere_ tonight. You are going to stay home with your little sister and if you're going to complain about it any more you are going to be grounded for a week, you hear me?"

I stared her down, as she was to me. After a few seconds, I could feel myself loosing. I sighed before turning around back out into the living room, calling over my shoulder: "Yeah, whatever just tell me when you're done," running up the stairs to my room before slamming the door shut.

[*]

The rest of the night I just laid down on my bed in my room, playing Xbox and ignoring Maya's attempts at getting me to play with her – finally giving up and going to watch a Disney movie downstairs.

My phone started to beep, making me fish it out of my pocket, seeing it was a link to that Jacob-kid's blog. I rolled my eyes, not caring about it one bit, but I was already bored enough to do anything, so _why not_.

_Hello everyone, I have some interesting news to share with you all. You see, I followed the beautiful and talented Rachel Berry around with her new friend Ms. Quinn Fabray. _I know_, I was shocked as well, so I followed them until they stopped at Quinn's house with two _very_ large bags. Is Ms. Berry moving in with Ms. Fabray? _

_Is Rachel going to hook up with Quinn's one-year-older brother, Sam Fabray, who is transferring to McKinley and is starting on Monday?_

_Who knows? I guess we'll see what happens, but I am going to find out and get you updates when I know more._

_- Jacob Ben Isreal._

I shut my phone and tossed it onto the floor.

Why the _hell_ is Rachel moving into Quinn's house? I mean, why can't she live at home? Sure, her fathers are like never home, but for her that has never been a problem before. And what is with this Faberry friendship going on? Not even a week ago Quinn couldn't stand Rachel and now they're best friends? What the fuck is that about?

And what about that brother of hers? _Sam_. I mean, I've only seen him like once, but that kids got guns… not as big as mine, but close. What does he have to do with Rachel?

I shook my head attempting to erase all the thoughts from my head before getting up from the bed and picking up my phone from the floor. Just because I'm stuck here doesn't mean I can't call anyone. I would normally call a girl, but I can't do that now – God knows when Maya will waltz by or in and then tell mom. That's not a conversation I want to have… _again_.

So I called Matt, Mike, and Finn.

[*]

Thirty Minutes later we were all sitting in my room playing Xbox.

"Ha! Take that Puckerman!" Mike said jumping up from the bed. He was _way_ into this game. I couldn't really concentrate on the game so I just tossed the controller to Matt.

"What the hell man?" Finn asked.

"What?" I grumbled.

"You like _never_ lose to this game and if you do you always play again till you win," Finn explained.

I just shrugged no even bothering to answer. I couldn't get Rachel's face out of my head… how sad, angry, and hurt we looked from earlier. I felt like crap for making her feel that way, let alone making her cry. It's also pissing me off that Faberry was getting to become best friends and now Rachel was living with them. She'll probably have to go to church with them. She's Jewish, how does that even work out? Isn't that a sin or something?

Sure, she has every right to be angry with me, but it was over a month since we slept together, she should have gotten over it by now.

Finn was about to say something, but was cut off when Maya ran into the room.

"Maya! What the hell?" I snapped.

"Dude, you just cursed in front of you sister," Mike whispered, horrified.

I rolled my eyes, "So? She is use to my language, aren't you squirt?"

"Yes, Noah curses like that everyday to me," she answered not at all phased.

"What type of brother are you?" Mike said, gasping before pressing his hand to his chest playfully shocked.

"A badass one, Chang," I answered, smirking, before turning back towards Maya, "So, what do you want?" I asked.

"Oh, I was just wondering if I could hang out with you guys," she asked innocently.

"Hell no, leave," I answered quickly and nonchalantly.

"Puck, you don't have to be so rude to her," mike said, raising a brow at him.

"When did you start acting like Berry, dude?" I asked, watching as he shrugged.

"Dunno. Me and Britt have beet at her house a couple of times and after being around her it just rubs off on you," she said shrugging.

"Noah, can I be with you guys, _please_?" my sister asked again.

"No, so go watch another stupid movie or something."

"Fine," she huffed before stomping out of my room.

I turned back towards Chang remembering what he said, "What do you mean you've been hanging out with Rachel?" I asked irritated. Mike took a deep breath and gave his controller to Finn. I watched as he ran his hand over his face before answering.

"Look, she's friends with Britt, and after a while of hanging out with those two I became friends with her too. She is alone a lot and sometimes we go there to watch a movie or to hang out. What's the big deal? I mean Finn and Quinn are there sometimes too," he said shrugging.

I snapped my attention to Finn, glaring holes into the side of his head, "They are?" I asked.

I could tell from the look on Finn's face that he knew I was glaring, but he just continued the game, feeling relieved as Mike continued talking.

"Yeah, and the other gleeks too except you, Santana, and Matt." He said listing them three of them on his fingers."

"Yeah, Santana doesn't like Rachel, so she doesn't let me go around her," Matt finally adding his two cents since the conversation started.

Finn punched Matt in the shoulder playfully, "Dude, you're so whipped by her," he added, a big grin on his face.

"Hey! She is scary as hell! Hey if you were dating her and she got angry you'd so _exactly _what she says too," Matt answered, defending himself. We just sat there and laughed.

"Dude, why do you care anyways?" Mike finally asked, turning back towards me. His eyes widened when my silence filled the room, "You _like _her don't _you_."

I snorted at his girly question, "Hell no. I don't give a shit about what she does. I don't care if she lives with Quinn or if she hooks up with her stupid brother," I finished, glaring at nothing in particular.

"But you do don't you…" Mike asked again.

"Are you deaf or something? I said _no_ so drop it!" I snapped.

"Dude, you're so into her," Matt added, not bothering to take his eyes off the screen. Finn and Mike both nodding in agreement.

I shrugged, giving me enough time to regain my badass-ness, "No, I just think she was just a good lay… that's all," I muttered.

"_God_ Puck, you're such a douche! I don't believe you just think that of her because if you did you wouldn't have asked so much about her," Mike snapped turning back to the TV when he finished.

I didn't respond and instead shut my mouth laying back onto the floor swimming in my own thoughts. On Monday I am going to talk to her. I'm going to make everything alright again. I promise.

_**

* * *

**__**A/n:**_ **Okay, so this is what you get this time. In the next chapter you will see Puck and Rachel talking to each other… Puck's also going to meet Sam and you'll get to see what Puck thinks of dear ol' Sam. Read the next chapter to find out what he thinks, and feel free to review and leave some ideas in what should happen between the three of them! **

**Review please!**

**I also want to thank my beta reader: **_xKaishisxMoonx_. **You're doing a great job! :)**


	10. The fake daddy

**Only You**

_**A/n: **_**Hey! Here is a brand new chapter! Things will happen at McKinley today. Read to find out and then send me a review to let me know what you thought! :)**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**_Chapter 10: The fake daddy_

_(Normal P.O.V.)_

Rachel and Quinn made their way through the McKinley's front doors and down the hallway. Rachel looked around nervously, feeling the eyes of the people around her staring at her with big, shocked, eyes (she even saw a freshman walk into an open locker because they were staring at her – because of her!). She felt like she was the new kid or something, it was nerve wracking.

Quinn looped their arms together, seeing the nerves escape her body, "Take it easy," she spoke reassuringly.

"I'm _trying_," she whispered through her clenched teeth, "but everyone is _staring_ at me."

"Well _of course_ they're looking at you," she smirked when she was met with the shocked look upon Rachel's face, "It's because you look _great_!" She could feel Rachel's tension release as they continued their way down the hall.

"You know what will make you look even better?" The blonde cheerio asked, a hint of deviousness in her tone. Rachel looked to her from the corner of her eye, finally shaking her head when coming up with something failed.

"If you walk down the hallway with confidence," she whispered into her hear for only her to hear before pulling back to smile, "Look, I'll show you," she said before releasing their arms and walking a few feet in front of them.

Rachel watched on as Quinn walked in front of her, her head held high. The students just spilt like the red sea as she just walked. After a few seconds of pure awe, Quinn turned around motioning with her hand to do as she did. The brunette took in a deep breath before straightening her shoulders and lifting her head high. She followed Quinn smiling as the students began parting for her too.

Finally catching up with her, the brunette looped her arm with her blonde best friend, "I can't believe that _actually_ worked!" she whispered excitedly.

"_Of course_ it worked," she rolled her eyes before smirking towards her petite bestie. Quinn looked up at the clock before stopping both of them, "Okay, look, I have to go to cheer practice now, are you going to be okay on your own?" she asked, a sense of concern lacing it.

Rachel smiled faintly, "Yeah sure, but why are you guys practicing so early?" she asked.

Quinn shrugged, a glare at no one in particular crossing her face, "Ms. Sylvester thinks we need it."

Rachel just smiled up towards her, "Oh okay, so I'll see you later then?" she asked adjusting her bag on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll call you when I'm done," Quinn called out as she walked away, waving towards Rachel. Rachel watched her turn the corner before taking a deep breath and turned to make her way to her locker.

[*]

Puck was leaning up against some lockers at the end of the hallway, faintly paying attention to the football team around him speaking about nothing in particular, he wasn't there to listen to them he was there waiting on _her_, and when he was her first walk into the school with Quinn he almost didn't recognize her (_seriously, _had to do a double-take there). He couldn't take his eyes off the brunette walking down the hall. _Rachel._

Her tight, dark blue jeans looked as if they were painted on, and her white tank top and half-vest looked as if they were made for her shape. She didn't look as short with those gladiator heels on either, heck they made her God-sent legs look longer. The earlier longer brown locks were now cut and hung loose onto her shoulders; it was even darker than it was before – almost black. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her smoky eye shadow around her eyes. _She was HOT! _

Don't get him wrong, she looked good before too, but it is nothing to compared to what she looks like now. _Damn._ All he had to do was wait for Quinn to disconnect herself from Rachel's hip and then he could go talk to her. It didn't take long – _thank God._

He was on his way to her, but stopped when he saw a tall guy with blond hair stop in front of her. He's heard of him before, the new kid, _Sam._

[*]

_(Sam's P.O.V.)_

I entered the hallway, finding Rachel – my fake baby-mama/secret girlfriend) standing at her locker. I smirked before walking up to her, I have to admit: Sister's got some skill on making already hot girl's look even hotter.

I walked up next to her and looked down towards her stomach, I still can't believe there is someone in there. I couldn't help but remember when my sister had explained her _master plan_ for me.

_(Flashback)_

"_Sam, we need to talk to you," Quinn called out before opening my door._

_I looked at her confused, wondering what she was up to now, "_O-Okay,_ what's up?"_

"_Follow us," she said motioning for me to follow her. I got up following her to her room where I saw Rachel sitting uncomfortably on Quinn's bed. Quinn closed the door behind me and locked it before walking to stand in between Rach and me. _

"_Okay, what the hell is going on?" I said placing my hands on my hips, "because you guys are freaking me out here!" I demanded._

"_Rachel's pregnant."_

_I looked towards Quinn after she blurted out the giant elephant in the room. My eyes lodged out of my head and I snapped my attention to Rachel. (Well… that ruins _that_ chance with her.) I felt kind of sorry for her. She was only seventeen and is about to have a kid? Well on the plus side, she'll be one hot MILF. I shook my head clearing my thoughts before turning back to Quinn._

"_Okay, and you're telling me this because?" I asked._

"_Rachel hasn't told her parent's yet, or the father," Quinn explained._

"_So what do you want _me _to do? Keep quiet? Because our parents can't find out about this either you know," I said, "because they'll kick her out."_

_Quinn rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I know that," she said taking a deep breath, "So you're going to help us cover it up until her parents come back."_

_I just stood there looking at her, "Okay," I said looking back at Rachel, "Why haven't you told the father yet?" Rachel looked up at me with sad, crushed eyes before speaking._

"_Because I'm not ready, I don't even _like_ the guy – it was just a drunken mistake," she mumbled._

_I sighed before stuffing my hands into the pockets of my shorts, "Okay, well I'm not going to say anything… but don't you think he'll notice when you start to get bigger? The only way not to let him know is if you told him that is was someone else's…." I stopped as it all started to come together, the two girls looking away from me kind of helped too._

"_Wait, _hold up_," I said placing my hands up in front of me, "You want me to pretend that Rachel's baby is _mine_?" I looked between the two girls and when they didn't say anything back I took that as a yes. "Is that why you wanted to talk to me?"_

"_You aren't as dumb as you look," Quinn said walking up to me and patting my cheek._

"_B-but… why _me_?" I said pointing to myself, "Couldn't you have asked someone else? Like one of your boyfriend Finn's friends, Q?" I asked… pleaded._

"_Well, because you will be the easiest to convince and Finn's friends have girlfriends and are man-whores, so I picked you."_

"_And _how_ do you know _I _will do it?" I asked crossing my arms in front of me._

"_Please Sam," Rachel weakly begged, my attention turning to her, "I know this is a lot to ask, and you have every right to say no – I mean you don't even know me," she rambled away (how can she fit _so many _words into one sentence?). "But it is just until I know what I am going to do and until I'm ready to tell the father…"_

_I tried to talk, but _of course_ she kept talking._

"_I can pay you!" she blurted out, a look of desperation on her face, "You just… please help me."_

_And with those words she had me under he spell. I couldn't walk away when she just begged me with that broken look in her eyes. So I took a deep breath and turned to Quinn._

"_I'm in, but we are going to have to discuss the price and I am thinking $200."_

"What!_ Are you nuts?" Quinn shrieked._

"_Hey, I am going to live in celibacy for about nine months, so yeah, I think I am being reasonable."_

_The girls looked at each other before Quinn made her way over to the bed. They sat there whispering back and fourth before Quinn turned to me._

"_Fine, you got yourself a deal, bro," Quinn agreed before continuing to explain how things were going to be. Basically: Rachel and I had been with each other at another party a week after the party she had slept with Puck (yeah, I wasn't surprised when I heard _that_ one after the run down of his reputation. It was only a matter of time before he knocked someone up) and they had been secretly dating for about a month now._

_(End of Flashback)_

"Hey Rach," I said smiling at her.

"Hello Sam."

I shifted awkwardly from foot to foot.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm quite fine actually," she said before placing her lip between her teeth. She wanted to say something… so why didn't she just say it? Oh, I guess I could ask…

"What is it?" I asked softly.

"Well, uhm, are you sure you are okay with this?" she asked in hush tones.

"Psh, yeah I'm fine. I told you that already," I answered smirking at her, "But Rachel, just so you know… that Puckerman dude is staring at me… It's kind of weird…"

Rachel turned her head to meet his gaze for a split second before returning mine, "Well, we haven't really spoken much, so I don't really know what he would possibly want with you," she whispered.

"Well, I'm new, and I'm talking to the hottest chick in the school, so it's not wonder he's looking at me like he wants to kill me," I chuckled, smiling when she cracked a smile herself.

"Noah doesn't see me in that way," she said turning back to her locker and messing with things in it.

"Are you sure about that?" I said and raising one brow before glancing at him from the corner of my eye, "Because he's on his way over here." Rachel scoffed continuing whatever girls do in their locker, then I tapped her on the shoulder, "Like now."

Rachel snapped her head towards Puck as he made his way towards them.

_(Noah's P.O.V.)_

I was watching as that Sam dude talked to Rachel. I didn't like the way he was looking at her. I met his eyes as he looked towards me before he smirked and said something else into Rachel's ear. That was it. I've had enough. I decided I'm going up to him.

"Hey Rach," I said, ignoring Sam.

"Hello Noah," she said keeping her eyes on me only for a second before she turned back to her locker.

"Hey, I'm Sam." Oh right, he's here too. I looked towards him as he stuck his hand out between us. I looked down at it before back up with him, my hands staying still in my pockets.

"Puck," I said, turning back towards Rachel, once again ignoring his existence, shooting a smile her way. When she didn't turn around I took a deep breath, "Hey Rach, can we talk for a minute?" I asked nicely. I know, right, I'm turning into Puckelle.

"I don't know Noah, class is about to start and-"

"It'll only take a minute," I blurted out, that alone shocking her enough to get her to turn around and looking at me. Yeah, she looked extremely irritated. See, there are three things you never wanna do with Rachel. Talk about religion, talk about politics, and interrupt her.

"Fine. What do you want?" she snapped.

"Can we talk in private?" I asked, sending a face-eatting glare at Sam, as if "Fuck off" was written across my face.

"It's cool," Sam said putting his hands up, "I'll see you later Rach," he said before placing a kiss on her cheek. And you guessed it, I wanted to rip the guy's head off. He gave me a smirk before walking away, and it took all my strength not to jump him so I just glares at him until Rachel's voice broke my concentration.

"Noah, you wanted to talk, so talk," she said after closing her locker and sliding down to the floor. I smiled at her before leaning up against the lockers and following suit beside her.

"You look hot Berry, Q give you a make over?" I asked, a hint of amusement in my voice.

"Yeah, so was there something else that you wanted besides telling me how I obviously look?" she irritably asked before looking at me annoyingly.

"Yeah… I wanted to talk to you…" I paused trying to pick the right words before continuing, "I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry for what I said this weekend. For how I acted and you know… for leaving you that night and-"

"Noah, stop…" Rachel spoke and I shut my mouth and just looked at her, "I was hurt for what you did, yes, but I am okay. I have friends and I have found a wonderful guy, so I accept your apology," she said smiling sadly to me. I cracked a smile but then I relished what she said.

"Wait, _what_? You're _dating _that douche?" I sneered.

"He is not a… a _douche_!" she snapped, blushing from saying a simple word, "I can't believe the _nerve_ you have! You have no right to tell me who I can and can't date, Noah Puckerman!" She rose up to step in front of me, the halls already empty from the warning bell ring. "We had one night. _One!_ And it will _never _happen again – _you _made sure that day that it didn't mean anything, so just get over it and leave me alone!" she snapped before stalking off towards… wherever.

I watched her turn the corner, fumes in her wake, before I slammed my fist into her locker, "Fuck!"

I can't do one thing right, and instead of making it better, I made everything worse.

* * *

_**A/n: **_**Okay, so this is what you get this time. I didn't get everything I wanted and said would be in this chapter in this chapter, but you will eventually get to see an **_**actual **_**conversation between Puck and Sam. **

**In the next chapter I'm jumping a few weeks forward, and Puck will have his talk with Sam and Santana is going to talk to Rachel. **

**Let me know what you thought of the chapter and I want to thank my beta **_xKaishisxMoonx_**, even though she feels horrible for not being able to get this to me in a while, she is doing a great job! :) **


	11. Revealing a secret

**Only You**

**A/N: Hello everyone! I just wanted to tell you guys that I got a review that pointed out to me that I had write something confusing and I hadn't even thought of that mistake! So thanks to Asarin159 for pointing that out to me!**

**Well as you know in the first chapters Rachel is really close to Mike and Matt but in chapter 9 I had write that Mike became friends with Rachel, so Sorry for that mistake I will tough in a chapter try to fix it someway...I don't know how yet maybe something like that they become closer than they where before... hmm you got any ideas on how? So sorry again when I wroth chapter 9 I didn't thought of what had happened in the earlier chapters but I promise that I will try not to make the same mistake again, lol. And the thing with Matt not being around Rachel, well he will always have her back but he isn't hanging out with her because he doesn't want Santana to get mad at him but he is secretly keeping an eye on her and you will get to see that from his P.O.V in a later chapter! :)**

**If it is something you are wondering about or something that is confusing let me know and I will try to explain it to you guys!**

**Oh and in the next chapter you will get to see much more of the rest of the gleeks from now on! :D**

**Here is chapter eleven. I hope you will like it :) so read and tell me what you thought of it by sending me a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 11: Revealing a secret 

Two weeks later

Rachel's P.O.V:

It has now been two weeks since I moved in with the Fabray's and everything is going great, except that my morning sickness has started. But the good thing is that Mr and Mrs. Fabray aren't expecting anything and they are really nice, the only thing I can complain about is the fact that they are a little...how should I put it...strict with rules. Anyway, last week Sam and I came out with our 'relationship'. The whole school think that we have been dating for two months in secret and no one knows that I am pregnant yet and I still have some time before I begin to show. I can't wait until Friday, because that is when I am going to my first ultrasound appointment and I am going to get to see my baby. Everything is going fine except one thing and that is Noah. He hasn't talked to me for about a week, he is always glaring at me whenever he sees me and especially during glee. He has also tried to convince me to stop dating Sam, and when I told him that it was none of his business he just stopped talking to me all together. I don't know what I am going to do about Noah. I will tell him eventually just not yet. Maybe I'll wait for a couple of days or weeks… or months. But I am planning on telling him at some point. I hugged my books closer to my chest and walked to my locker, I opened it and put my books inside.

I was about to take out my history books when Santana stalked up to me and slammed my locker door shut.

"Hey preggo how's it going?" she asked with a smirk on her lips.

I looked at her with wide eyes before I looked around to see if anyone had heard her comment. Luckily, no one was paying attention to either of us.

"What do you want Santana?" I asked a bit irritated, wondering why the bitchy cheerleader decided to talk to me. Last time we spoke was when I woke up at the hospital and that was almost a month ago.

"Nothing, just wanted to ask you something," Santana said, looking all innocent.

"And what's that?" I questioned, trying to understand what the Latina cheerio would want to ask me.

"Well, what did you have to do to get Sam to agree on being your boyfriend?" She asked with a teasing smirk on her face.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about," I said whilst avoiding eye contact with her. She snorted at me "Yeah, right." She stepped in front of me, "don't forget that I know your secret and if you don't back off I might let that little secret slip out," she looked at me with a smug glint in her eye.

I took a deep breath "What do you want me to do?" I asked and turned to face her.

"I want you to back off from Brittany, she is my best friend and not yours, so stay away from her," Santana snapped with a hand on her right hip and her head tilted to the side.

"Are you serious? You can't decide who I am friends with," I defended myself. "And besides, even if I do stay away from her, you can't decide if she can or cannot spend time with me."

"Then tell her to do it! You have already taken my friendship with Quinn and Brittany. So what is next, my boyfriend again?" she snapped.

"For the last time I'm not interested in Matt, so try to get that through your head! You know what you must be really desperate if you think that you can't keep Matt if you don't go around and tell people to stay away from him"

"You're one to talk about desperate! Do you want me to reveal your secret here out loud in front of the entire student body?" Santana asked out loud and everyone around us turned their head forward us.

My eyes went huge when I realized what she was about to do.

"Santana, please..." I begged, but she didn't listen to me.

"Well, you're all probably wondering why 'Man-hands' over here keeps running to the bathroom all the time, why she's having mood swings and anything else that seems different," she said before turning to face most of the student body. "Well guess what? Little miss perfect has gotten herself knocked up. That's right everyone, Rachel Berry is pregnant." I could hear everyone gasp and then all the whispering started between them all. Santana then turned back to me and whispered in my ear, "be careful, because next time I might even let the secret of the father slip out," she said, before turning on her heel and stalking down the hallway as I felt tears running down my cheeks. I saw Noah at the end of the hallway looking all confused and hurt. I couldn't stand there any longer so I hurried into the choir room so I could think.

* * *

Noah's P.O.V:

I was standing outside the locker room waiting for Sam. I don't really know why it bugs me so much that he's dating Rachel. But she was mine first and they don't even make a good couple. Rachel should be with someone that will look good on her side and who would look better on her side than me? I mean we are a couple of good looking Jews. When I saw Sam coming in my direction with his bag over his shoulders, I pushed myself away from the wall I was leaning against and stalked up to him.

"Hey man, what's up?" he asked when I got in front of him. I instantly wanted to punch that stupid smile of his face.

"I want to know what your deal with Rachel is," I demanded.

"Well I don't see how that's any of your business, since last time I checked you two weren't even talking, and besides she's my girlfriend."

"Just because we aren't talking right now doesn't mean that I don't care about her," I spoke up and glared at him.

Sam rolled his eyes before he spoke, "well man you have a weird way of proving it to her," he said whilst shaking his head. "I don't know what your deal is man, I mean you treat her like crap."

"I do not!" I protested, but deep down I knew that he was right and that made me dislike him even more than I already did.

"Yeah, right, first you sleep with her and then ditch her so she is alone, after that you ignore her and now when she is dating me you are being an ass to her and have been ignoring her for the past two weeks, do I need to continue?" Sam asked and looked at me with a pointed look.

"No...And besides how do you know that we slept together?" I asked confused and by the look he gave me, I don't think I want to hear the answer to that.

"Well, I asked her if she had been with anyone before me, because you know girls always want their first time to be special and everything..." he said and gave me a look that made me feel bad. "So since her first time sucked I made her second time and the many other times after that special," after Sam had said that, I punched him straight in the face and before I knew it we were wrestling on the floor.

"Hey! Knock it off," I heard Coach Beiste shout but that didn't stop us. I then heard footsteps behind us and we were pulled away from each other with Matt and Mike holding Sam and Coach Beiste and Finn holding me back.

"What the hell is going on here?" Coach Beiste roared.

"Why don't you ask Puckerman? He was the first one to throw a punch," Sam spat, defending himself.

"Only because you were a fucking prick," I snapped back.

"This is not over guys. I am going to talk to Mr Schuster and the principal and convince him not to suspend you. I can't risk two of my best football players getting kicked off the team! Evans come with me! We are going to have to take you to the nurse so she can take a look at your eye. And Puckerman if I so much as even hear that you have been in another fight I will not hesitate to kick you off the team, got it?" Coach Beiste said and I nodded. I saw Sam smirking when she said that, luckily she noticed it too.

"Wipe that smile from your face Evans, the same goes for you," Coach Beiste spoke and grabbed Sam's arm before dragging him down the hallway.

"Dude, what the hell?" Finn questioned.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"Why did you jump on him like that?" Finn asked.

"He was just being an ass so I punched him," I stated and the other three looked at each other with confusion before shrugging.

"It was about Rachel right?" Matt asked. I looked at him and then down at my shoes

"No...Why would it be about her?" I asked trying to sound like I didn't care about that.

"Dude it so is, why don't you just talk to her?" Matt asked.

"Because every time I try, all I do is fuck up okay?" I saw that he was about to respond but was interrupted when we heard Santana's voice.

"You're one to talk about desperate! Do you want me to reveal your secret here in front of the entire student body?"

"What the hell is she doing?" Matt asked and looked at us.

"Don't ask us man, she's your girlfriend," Mike answered.

"Then let's go and see what she's up to," I suggested and we made our way down the hallway until we saw her, my eyes went huge when I noticed that it was Rachel she was talking to. I saw Rachel whispering something to Santana.

"Well, you're all probably wondering why 'Man-hands' over here keeps running to the bathroom all the time, why she's having mood swings and anything else that seems different," Santana spoke and looked around to see that she had everyone's attention. I looked at Rachel who was standing behind Santana. "Well guess what? Little miss perfect has gotten herself knocked up. That's right everyone, Rachel Berry is pregnant," I heard everyone gasp and I could feel the blood drain from my face and I was as pale as Rachel. I mean shit, she's pregnant? Memories of our night together flashed in my mind and I remembered that we didn't use any protection. I looked back at Finn, Matt and Mike and the weird thing is that Finn was the only one that looked as as shocked as me. Matt and Mike were looking at each other and shifted from foot to foot. I saw Rachel look at me with sad eyes and I stared back at her confused and hurt. Why hadn't she told me she's pregnant? She then tore her eyes away from me and ran into the choir room.

"I'll go and talk to Rachel," I said and then turned to look at Matt, "and can't you control your girlfriend?" I snapped.

"Hey! I can't control what she is doing," he snapped back. I saw him taking a deep breath before he spoke, "but I am going to talk to her okay?"

"Good, I'll see you guys later," I mumbled and followed after Rachel.

I saw her sitting on one of the chairs in the back row with her head in her hands and I could hear her crying.

"Rachel, are you okay?" I asked and sat down beside her whilst all my anger disappeared.

"Do I look okay Noah?" she snapped then she took a deep breath, "sorry," she said with a soft voice.

"It's cool, why didn't you tell me about this?" I asked

"Because it doesn't concern you."

"Of course it does, it's my fricking baby," I spoke but when I saw her look down I asked, "it is mine right?"

She shook her head, "no it's...it's Sam's," she whispered and I just stared at her blankly. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"What do you mean it's Sam's?" I snapped and the harsh tone I had made her jump. "Sorry...just we didn't use a condom and that makes the baby mine!"

"No, it doesn't," she snapped and looked down at her hands before looking me in the eyes, "Sam and I didn't use protection either and with the timing and everything…it's not yours Noah, so you don't have to worry about your reputation or anything you can still be the popular, badass guy."

"Rachel are you sure it's not mine because you know that I wouldn't leave you. Right?" I asked just to make sure.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I have to go to class now, I'll see you around Noah," she said and stood up before walking out of the room.

I put my head in my hands and took a deep breath. I know I should be happy that it isn't my baby but some part of me wished that it was...

**A/N: Okay so this is it for now! In the next chapter you will get to see more of the other glee kids! :D**


	12. Conversations and fights

**Only You**

**A/N: I am so sorry for taking so long to update, I jus****t didn't have so much inspiration until now :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Conversations and fights

**Matt's P.O.V:**

I was sitting in Mike's room and tossing a football between us. I was thinking back to the day when we were talking to Puck about being friends with Rachel. I still didn't get what Mike meant when he said he _became_friends with Rachel; I mean we were already friends with her.

"Mike, can I ask you something?" I questioned and put the football that Mike just threw at me on the floor.

"Yes, I will help you with the dance moves in glee," he said whilst smirking which caused me to frown.

"Not that, and by the way my dance moves are awesome so I don't need any help."

"That's what you think," Mike said grinning, I shook my head trying to concentrate on what I was trying to tell him and not how I was going to beat him in a dancing competition. I have to admit, that must be pretty hard considering the guy doesn't have any bones in his body.

"Come on man be serious," I said a bit irritated.

"Okay, sorry man what was it you wanted to ask me?" He looked confused.

"Ya know when we were at Puck's this weekend?"

"Yeah, I beat all of your asses in Halo," he said and smiled proudly, like it was one of the happiest moments of his life.

"Yeah, well Puck asked you if you were hanging out with Rachel and you said that you had started to become friends with her"

"Yes and what's wrong with that?" he asked, looking even more confused then he did before.

"Why would you say that when you're already friends with her? I mean you do stuff with her all the time and you were texting her just a minute ago," I said and gestured with my arms. I watched as he ran a hand through his hair and scratched his neck, it looked like he was trying to come up with a good way to explain it.

"Well, ya know that Rachel is pregnant?" he started.

"Yeah, I was there when she told us dude," I said and rolled my eyes.

"Even though Puck won't admit it, we all know that he likes Rachel, and I thought that if I told him that we hang out a lot, he would be super pissed at me and beat my ass and besides why didn't you tell him yourself? Oh right, I forgot, you have completely ignored her because Santana told you to do so," he said and glared at me.

"Whoa, that's so not the same dude!" I snapped and stood up and glared down at him. He got up from his bed so that he was facing me now. He might be taller but my guns are a bit bigger that his.

"How is it not? I still do stuff with her, I haven't shut her out from my life because my bitch of a girlfriend told me to," he snapped.

"Don't call Santana a bitch!" I spat and pushed him

"Why that's what she is?" he taunted and pushed me back. I lost it and jumped on him, and we started to wrestle on the floor. We were interrupted by his two older brothers, Ian and Kyle.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Ian asked whilst glaring at us both. I couldn't help but smirk as I noticed that Mike's nose was bleeding and that he was being held with his arms behind his back. My smile soon disappeared when I felt my arm being pulled painfully up my back.

"What are you smiling at shit bag?" Kyle asked glaring at me.

"Nothing," I muttered and struggled trying to get out of his grip of my arms.

"What's going on with you two, aren't you suppose to be like best friends?" Ian asked looking between us. We both looked like we wanted to kill each other.

"That was until I found out that he just ditches his friends because of a chick that doesn't like her," Mike snapped at me.

"Wait, are you two talking about that Rachel chick, the one that's pregnant by that Sam guy?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah...," I said knowing that Puck is the real father "How do you to know about that?" I asked.

"Rumors spread like crazy in this town," Ian said and rolled his eyes like it was an obvious thing. (It kind of was actually, but whatever.)

"Just so you know, I haven't been ignoring Rachel because of Santana, I just don't hang out with her because of Santana," I defended myself.

"How is that different?" Mike snapped and at this paint the twin brothers had let us go.

"I still text and call her, in my phone her name is 'Ray', and I keep an eye at her in school. I look after her and make sure that no one is making fun of her, and before you ask, I have already talked to Santana about her fight with Rachel and I told her that she was way out of line," and with that I stalked out of Mike's room and made my way to my car before driving away.

* * *

**Kurt's P.O.V:**

I was walking back and forth in front of Mercedes, Tina and Artie, my hands were clapped on my back, and I was deep in my thoughts trying to understand everything that has happened the past couple of weeks.

"Can you stop and sit down, you are making my head spin with all your walking?" Mercedes exclaimed.

"I'm sorry darling, I'm just trying to figure out what is going on with our fellow glee club members," I sighed and sat down in one of my chairs and crossed my legs.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Tina said.

"So my friends, let's list what has happened," I said and took out a notebook and a pencil.

"Well it started when she was invited to a party," Artie said and Mercedes snorted.

"Yeah, and I am still pissed that we weren't invited to that party." she snapped sassy.

"Drop it honey, it isn't going to change anything," I said and shook my head. "But let's focus now shall we?" I asked and they all nodded. "Great, okay let's continue were we left number two..."

After about 30 minutes we had our list

**1. The party.**

**2. Puck and Rachel talking in the hallway, Rachel storming off from him after slamming her looker door shut.**

**3. Rachel ****running to the bathroom a lot.**

**4. Rachel ****ending up on the hospital after Santana pushed her (that bitch!).**

**5. Rachel starts spending a lot of time with Quinn and Brittany, mostly Quinn****.**

**6. Puck and Rachel are still not talking****.**

**7. Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Matt and Mike are looking at Rachel like they know something about her that the rest of us don't know.**** (But Finn still looks confused as always).**

**8. Rachel looks sad all the time****.**

**9. Rachel has moved in with Quinn (what the hell?)****.**

**10. Rachel is dating Sam, Quinn's older brother and Puck is not happy about that.**

**11. Santana told the whole school that Rachel is pregnant with Sam's baby.**

**12. Puck ****doesn't like that either.**

"Okay, so I think that we've got everything so far," I said and smiled proudly at our list.

"Yeah, but I wonder why our glee diva hasn't told us this herself?" Mercedes commented.

"Yeah, I mean we are all friends with her," Tina said and I nodded in agreement, none of us saw Artie looking at us disappointed.

"You guys know that we aren't friends with Rachel, we just tolerate her because she is the best singer in glee," Artie spoke

"Hell to the no, you did not just say that," Mercedes said and glared at me.

"We are all great singers but you have to admit that she is the better one,"

"I resent that," I said and looked at him with narrowed eyes "Sure, she is great but we all deserve solos and she needs to sing a little background too, not just us," I stated.

"Yeah, sure it would be fun to sing more solos, but you can't be mad at Rachel for that, it is Mr. Schuster that picks the solos," Artie said, still defending Rachel and it bugged me because we are his friends, so he should support us in this scandal.

"Why are you defending her Artie? She isn't that nice to us you know," Tina said looking at him.

"I know that, but that doesn't mean I can't be nice to her, come on guys, it's already hard enough for her as it is, so why don't we make it a little bit easier, by being nice to her?" Artie said and looked at us. I sighed, a part of me felt that he was right; I was just about to open my mouth and tell him so when Mercedes spoke up.

"Well, it ain't our fault that she got knocked up, how stupid was she to not think about protection? This is her own fault and I am not going to give her pity for that," she snapped. I looked at her stunned not knowing what to say to that but apparently Artie did.

"I can't believe that you said that, you might not want to be there for her, but I do. Come on Tina lets go," he said and started to wheel away. He stopped and turned to Tina when she didn't follow him "Aren't you coming?" he asked and she just looked down at her hands in her lap not answering him.

"You should all be ashamed of yourself," he said and then he was gone. We all stared after him wondering if we had just lost a friend and for Tina a boyfriend too.

* * *

**Santana's ****P.O.V****:**

Brittany and I sitting on my bed, I was reading a magazine and she was sitting legs crossed looking at me with her head to the side. I love her, but her staring was starting to annoy me.

"What?" I asked, looking up from my magazine.

"Nothing, just..." She stopped speaking and started biting her lip.

"Just what?" I snapped and then smiled at her and spoke softly, "come on Britt, you can tell me."

"Why did you tell the whole school that Rachel is going to have a baby?" I wanted to snap at her again, tell her to mind her own damn business, but Brittany being Brittany, I just smiled and told her.

"Because I thought it was time for the school to know the truth and besides, she deserved it."

"Why? It wasn't very nice of you," she said and smiled a little at me. Normally it would make me smile too, but now it just made me pissed instead.

"Incase you hadn't noticed, I'm not a nice person! I'm a bitch!" I snapped and jumped off the bed to glare at her.

"I think that you are a nice person when you want to be," she spoke quietly.

"Well I don't want to be nice to Rachel; it's her own damn fault that she got knocked up! And one thing's for sure she was lucky I didn't tell Puck that he is the father, which is what I should do."

"Why?"

"Because she deserves it," I said through clenched teeth.

"I think you're wrong" She said and at first I was shocked; Brittany has never stood up to me before.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot you and little miss preggo are best friends," I snapped, putting me hands on my hips.

"That's not what I meant," she said and got up to stand face to face.

"Then what do you mean Britt? Because it seems that you would rather spend time with her than with me."

"I want to spend time with both of you, but you never want to come with us to do anything."

"That's because I don't like man-hands, she is taking everything from me! You, Quinn, Matt and Puck!"

"I didn't know that you still like Puck."

I snorted, "I don't, but he was mine first, so she have no right to take him!"

"I don't think you have a say in that! God San make up your mind! You know what? I don't think this is about Rachel, I think that you are still mad because Puck broke up with you and now that he likes Rachel you flip, because you can't stand him looking at another girl!" She snapped. My mouth dropped open in shock; she had never spoken to me like that. Actually she has never spoken to anyone like that. "And you have a boyfriend, so stop going after Puck, and stop this game you're playing to hurt Rachel! The stress is not good for the baby so leave her alone!"

"And what happens if I don't?" I shot back

"You will be sorry; I'll make sure of that!" She snapped and without another word she was out the door.

I slammed my bedroom door shut and I fell to my knees for the first time since I lost my baby two years ago. No one knows about it, not even Brittany. I was fifteen and had just started freshman year. I was living in Texas at this point and I was invited to a party, and there was this guy Lucas Taylor. He was a senior, I lost my virginity to him and I got knocked up. But when I found out I was actually happy. I wanted to be a mom. But when I told him he told me to get lost, but I didn't care I wanted this baby and if he wanted to be a part of it he could. People in my school thought that I was crazy to do this, but I didn't care; I was so happy and was in my own little bubble. When I went to the doctor for my eight month check up, they told me that I had lost the baby. I cried so much and after I lost the baby, I had to hold him in my arms for five minutes, and then they took him away from me. I remember screaming for them to give him back to me.

The funeral was the worst and I was surprised that Lucas actually showed up for it. I stayed in my room for almost a month after that and I didn't talk to anyone.

It was right before summer that I told my dad that I wanted to move. He agreed that it would be for the best, so I started to work out to lose the pounds that I had gained during pregnancy. I started at McKinley after the summer and did freshman year all over again. I tried out for the cheerios and I started being a bitch. I met Brittany and Quinn, and well you know the rest.

The reason why I am so mad at Rachel is because she reminds me of my own baby and that I would have had a two your old son by now. I named him Romeo Taylor Lopez. I don't know why I gave him his father's name, I just figured out that it was his baby too so he deserved it, but I gave him my last name.

I got up from the floor and moved to my closet and pulled out a box, I haven't opened this box in two years. In the box I had some baby clothes, some pictures and all my sonograms. I started to cry all over again. I picked up a teddy bear and held it to my chest.

* * *

**A/N: So this was chapter 12 I hope you liked it! In next chapter it is going to be duet handed out for a glee competition! I know the couplers already and I need help with songs that you think they should sing together, so if you know a song tat would fit, please tell me! :D**

**Here ****are the couples:**

**Puck/Sam**  
**Rachel/Santana**  
**Matt/Mercedes**  
**Kurt/Brittany**  
**Tina/Finn**  
**Mike/Artie/Quinn**


	13. Duets

**Only You**

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update but here is a brand now chapter and I hope you will like it! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter thirteen: Duets

Normal P.O.V:

When Mr. Schuester walked into the choir room, he noticed at once that something was different; Matt and Mike weren't sitting with Brittany and Santana, instead Matt and Santana were sitting on the right side of the room glaring at Mike and Brittany, who were sitting on the left side. Mercedes, Kurt and Tina sat on the back row without Artie, he had placed himself beside Puck, who was sitting and glaring at a new guy that was holding Rachel's hand (he guessed that it was Sam, Quinn's brother, Rachel's boyfriend and baby daddy, yes he had also heard that she was pregnant) and then there were Finn and Quinn who sat in the same place as they always do.

"Hey everyone, I see that we have a new member of the group, everyone this is Sam Fabray, so Sam what song are you going to sing for us?" He asked and Sam looked at him confused.

"I didn't know I had to sing something."

"It's just an audition so I know if you can be in this club, so do you mind singing for us?" He asked.

Sam shrugged, "I guess not." He stood up and grabbed a guitar. "This is for my girl," he said and smirked at Rachel, no one noticed the glance he sent Puck, no one except Puck himself and Sam could see him clenching his fists.

Sam smirked and started playing on his guitar while looking at Rachel.

_Having my baby_

_What a lovely way of saying_

_How much you love me._

_Having my baby,_

_What a lovely way of saying_

_What you're thinking of me._

He could see the shock on Rachel's face as he sang the song, but he continued signing as it was all part of an act and it was a plus that it was pissing off Puckerman.

_I can see it your face is glowing,_

_I can see it in your eyes._

_You happy you know it._

Sam walked closer to Rachel so he could look in to her eyes.

_That you're having my baby._

_You're the women I love and I love what its doin' to ya you're having my baby_

_You're a woman in love and I love_

_What's goin' through you?_

_The need inside you_

_I see it showin'_

_Oh the seed inside you,_

_Baby do you feel it growing'_

_Are you happy in know it?_

_That you're having my baby._

_You're the woman I love and I love what its doin' to ya, having my baby_

_You're the woman in love and I love_

_What's goin through you?_

_Didn't have to keep it_

_Wouldn't put you through it._

_You could have swept it from your life_

_But you wouldn't do it, no_

_You wouldn't do it._

_You're having my baby,_

_You're the woman I love and I love what it's doing to ya,_

_And you're having my baby,_

_You're a woman in love and I love what's going through ya._

_And you're having my baby,_

_You're the woman I love and I love what it's doing to ya,_

_You're having my baby,_

_You're a woman in love and I love what's going through ya._

_Yeah, you having my baby._

When he was finished, Rachel had tears in her eyes, not happy tears though, they were angry tears, but she put on her best show face and walked up to him and hugged him whilst whispering in his ear.

"What are you doing?" Rachel hissed.

"It's just a part of the show babe, now hug me tighter and kiss my cheek like you are in love with me," Sam whispered in her ear and to his delight she did as he told her to do.

Puck had to literally grab his own chair, so he wouldn't go up and deck that fake blond jack-ass.

"Very good Sam and I think I talk for all of us when I say that you are in the club!" Mr Schuester said and smiled brightly.

"Not likely," Puck muttered.

"Did you say something Puck?" Mr. Schuester asked

"No," Puck replied and crossed his arms over his chest. He did not like this piece of blond, fish-lipped goof that just comes in and takes away Rachel and the baby from him. Not that he liked Rachel and wants to be a dad now...it's just...screw it! He wants Rachel but now he can't have her...

"Okay, so we are going to have a duet competition, but since we are an uneven number, one group will have three in it," he said and everyone stated talking about songs and groups. "Hold up guys, you don't get to pick the groups; we are gonna draw names out of this hat and fate will pick the groups," that got everyone to shut up and be quiet and praying they weren't chosen to be with someone they didn't want to be with. Unfortunately their prayers weren't answered.

"I have put all the names in this bowl and now I am going to draw two names and then we will see the group," he said and he picked out the pieces of paper, "so the first group are Finn and Tina, then we have Kurt and Brittany, Matt and Mercedes, Santana and Rachel, Sam and Puck, and that leaves the last three to be Quinn, Artie and Mike."

"Are you serious I can't work with...with _her,_" Rachel said and pointed a finger at Santana, which caused the latter to roll her eyes.

"Calm down preggo; it's not like I want to work with you either."

"Hey!" Puck and Sam snapped at the same time and turned to glare at each other.

"Oh shut up, I know you guys have the hots for this thing, you all can hate me for that but that's how I feel," Santana said with a shrug.

"Mr Schue can I switch partner?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, me too I don't feel like working with Puck after he gave me a black eye," Sam said and crossed his arms and Puck smirked as he studied his work. "Stop smiling asshole," Sam snapped.

"Quit it, all of you! No one can change their partner; you are going to do this work together!"

"And if we don't?" Santana asked.

"Well then you are out of glee club, your choice guys," Mr Schuester said and walked out of the room.

"Okay just so you know midget, I am only doing this because I like glee," Santana said and everyone looked at her confused "What? It's the best part of my day," she said whilst shrugging her shoulders.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Rachel said and stood up.

"Well don't get used to it."

"Let's get started then shall we?" Rachel spoke and walked out of the room.

"Whatever, but it will not be any Broadway because then you and I will have a problem," Santana responded and followed the shorter girl. Everyone else started talking about their duet and what they were going to sing, well everyone except Puck and Sam; they were too busy taking part in a glaring contest.

"Come on guys; can you like stop staring at each other for like five seconds?" Quinn asked looking at the two angry teens. They turned to look at her for like five seconds before turning back to look at each other.

"Whoa, tense," Artie said and put his hands up in defense. Mike just nodded in agreement not wanting to say something incase Puck or Sam would lose it and knock him out or something.

"Well Sam, can I talk with you for a minute? Now!" Quinn snapped with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Fine," he answered and got up and followed her to the other end of the room "What?" He asked a bit irritated wondering what his sister wanted with him.

"What the hell are you doing''?" Quinn snapped at him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about sis," Sam said, trying to look like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Wipe that stupid look off your face because you know exactly what I am talking about," she said and placed her hands on her hips. Sam just looked at her still not answering. "Well since you seem to have lost your brain function, let me ask you this, why the hell do you keep messing with Puck and that song? God Sam you don't think do you?"

"Because the guy is an asshole and he is messing with my girl!" Sam hissed through gritted teeth.

"But she's not your real girlfriend or baby mama you are getting paid to do a job until Rachel is ready to tell Puck that it is his baby. I know that Puckerman is a real pain in the ass, but he can have his good sides too, so stop making this harder than it already is for him!" Quinn snapped.

"Why are you defending him?"

"Because he is Finn's best friend and besides, he already thinks that you took the girl and baby from him so just stop rubbing it in his face."

Sam sighed; she had a point there; Rachel wasn't his anything...yet. "Fine I will stop messing with Puckerman," he finally said and Quinn smiled and patted his cheek.

"Good boy," she praised and walked away to Artie and Mike to plan their performance.

Sam just put his hands in his pockets and walked up to Puck "Puck man...I know we don't like each other and that we would prefer to work with everyone else...but we are stuck with each other, so let's just do this; we have to be in this club together anyway. So are we cool man?" Sam asked and stuck out a hand and Puck just stared at it.

Puck stood up not even bothering to shake his hand. "Whatever man," Puck muttered and walked out of the room. Sam sighed and dropped his hand. At least he tried, he thought before following Puck out.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so that was it for this time! I don't know when I can get the next chapter up but I hope it will be soon :)**


	14. Talking

**Only You**

**A/N: First I wanted to say thanks to everyone that have reviewed, favorite, alert. You guys are awesome! :) And sorry for taking so long to update but I have had a lot in school sins it is my last year!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything**

* * *

Chapter 14: Talking

Rachel's P.O.V:

I had just gotten back to the Fabrays and I was lying on my bed. Quinn was out on a date with Finn and Mr. and Mrs. Fabray where gone for the weekend on their 20 anniversary, luckily they still don't know that I was pregnant. Quinn and Sam are helping me cover it, because if they knew they are would kick me out of and I don't have anywhere else to go.

I am all alone with my thoughts witch is something I doesn't want to be right now. I put a hand on my stomach and gasped when I could already feel a small bump on my flat stomach. I hadn't been to the doctors again...but tomorrow is the day. I've put it off for 2 months since I found out that day in the hospital. I know I should have gone sooner but I thought maybe if I didn't go, this all would turn out to be all some big mistake… but it wasn't.

My dad's called me and they were happy that I had a friend to stay with and they really missed me but asked if it was okay if I stayed a little longer. I said yes but I didn't relished that 'a little bit' for them generally meant a month or more.

I just wanted them to come home already so I could tell them. I don't want to do it over the phone, it doesn't seem right. I sighed… I didn't have the motivation to do anything.

Suddenly I heard the front door open and close, then footsteps on the stairs. I got up, unsure of who would be home. I was hoping I would have the place to myself to mope a little. I looked out the bedroom door and saw Sam standing in the hallway and when he saw me I swear his face lit up.

"Hey Rach, I didn't know you were home"

"Well as you can see I am" I spoke through clenched teeth, I was still seething over that stupid song he had sung to me in Glee. I mean what was he thinking? And right in front of Noah…sure we aren't on the best of terms right but that doesn't mean that I can't still care about him does it? He is the father of my unborn baby after all.

"Are you still pissed about what happened in glee today?" Sam asked.

"What do you think?" I said and raised one eyebrow at him.

"I already told you that I'm sorry about that, what more do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Never do anything like that again" I drew myself up "Remember, you are just a stand in dad until I tell Noah, this baby is not yours so I don't want you to get more involved in this than im paying you to okay?" I immediately bit my lip wanting to take back the harsh words that had come out.

"Sure whatever" Sam's shoulders sagged, he looked somewhat sad and I couldn't fathom why.

"Good…"

"So I see that Santana didn't kill you. Or maybe you killed her and dump her in a ditch." he teased and I gasped.

"Sam Fabray I would never do such thing" I said and pressing a hand to my chest.

"Chill out hot mama I was only kidding with ya" Sam smirked playfully at her.

Rachel just rolled her eyes

"So I was going to watch a movie in my room, do you want to watch it with me?" he asked.

"Sure" I said.

"Sweet I'll go and make some popcorn and grab some sodas, you can go in to my room and pick a movie if you want" He said as he made his way down the stairs.

I swallowed. I had never been in Sam's room before. I opened the door and walked in. To my surprise , it was like clean. I had expected it to be a lot messier. But then again he was a Fabray. He had light gray walls and his bed stood in a corner of the room, a desk in front of the window, a bookshelf and a big TV on the wall. I walked up to the bookshelf and looked at the movies he had. I wasn't surprised that he hadn't any music videos. After a little while I picked The Hangover part 2.

"You picked a movie yet?" Sam asked and I jumped not hearing when he came in. I turned "Impressive Rach never thought you would like those kinds of movies" He spoke.

"I like the humor in them" I answered with a shrug off my shoulders.

"Well let's put it in" Sam said and sat the tray down at his desk and took the movie from me. I just stood there not knowing if I should sit down or wait for him to as me. So I just stood there looking awkward.

Sam put the movie in the DVD player and then went to sit on his bed, he saw that I was standing uncomfortably in front of his bookcase.

"Ya know that you can sit so you are resting your back against the wall right?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"I didn't know if that was okay with you" I mumbled.

"Sure it is, you live here now might as well start to get comfortable and besides…" He wiggled his eyebrows dramatically, "…you are my fake girlfriend/baby mama so you have to get used to being close to me" He said and patted on the spot next to him. I heisted for a moment and then though, eh what the heck and sat on beside him and he wrapped one arm around my shoulders.

At first I was a bit tense but I soon found I relaxed and felt comfortable in his arms. Sam is actually a really sweet guy, funny to and good looking to of course. But the thing is she doesn't have _those _types of feelings for him you know well not the same feelings he might feel for her. Sure I'll admit at first I was a bit interested but not now.

God why can't I just tell him that I just see him as a friend and Noah that he's the father I mean I had perfect timing to tell Noah but in the last minute I backed out…and now it's too late he will hurt even if I tell him today or in a month. But the longer I wait it will be harder to tell him. I sighed and Sam looked down at me.

"What is it?" He asked worriedly.

"Nothing just…tired" I said and ran a hand through my hair.

"You know what I think I will go to bed and try to get some sleep" I said and stood up from his bed, strangely feeling relief when he dropped his arm. Not because I don't like him just because it's well, I don't know really.

"Are you sure? I mean the movie just started?" Sam asked.

"Yes I'm sure when I finely sat down I realized how tired I actually was"

"Okay well, night Rachel sleep well" he said and gave me a small crocked smile.

"You too'' I said and walked out from his room and closed the door behind me. I decided to have a shower to wash the day away.

I let the hot water fall over my body and for a moment just stood there before shampooing my hair.

I had just got in to bed and laid my head on the pillow when my phone beeped. I picked it up and saw it was from Noah.

**[Noah] Hey Rach, sorry if I woke you up…but I wondered if maybe cld talk 2 each other, jst the 2 of us?**

At first I considered not ignoring it until morning, but I needed to talk to him too. I took a deep breath and typed back.

**[Rachel*] Sure, tomorrow after school meet at your truck?**

**[Noah] Yeah I'll be there, see ya 2morrow, nite Rach**

**[Rachel*] Goodnight Noah**

I sighed and put the phone back and it didn't take long before I was asleep.

* * *

Noah's P.O.V:

I was lying in my bed tossing a football up and down. I had just come home from Mindy's hose…or was in Mandy? Or maybe it was Cindy?

Whatever, it was the last time I am ever going to sleep with her. Her words not mine, but I really could care less, she just got angry at me for saying another girls name during the sex. It has never happened to me before because I don't say the chicks name, I go with babe or baby but that's it! But I didn't say just any name I said Rachel. Rachel fucking Berry! I was thinking on her during it and it just slipped out. Maybe because I wanted it to be her so badly and it sucks that I can't call her mine or that I can't go down the hallway with her or kiss her and make her smile. To her I am just the jackass who left her alone after we had slept with each other and I still feel like shit for doing that to her, but I panicked and did the only thing I know how; runaway.

I should never have done that to her…she's way too special to be treated like the other girls I have been with. Rachel is actually the only girl that I have ever cared about apart from my ma and my sister but they are family so that is totally different.

But the part I hate most about this is that she is with that fake, blonde prick! I don't care that he is Quinn's brother I still can't stand him and I hate to admit that I would do anything to be him right now because he has her, he has the baby and what do I have? Nothing and now I can never have her either; she's pregnant with his baby all I can do is to stand here and watch the family that could I been mine… the family that I actually would kinda love to have with Rachel… Holey Shit I Love Rachel Berry! To see the first girl you ever have had feelings for being with somebody else well it pretty much sucks!

But I have to talk to her at least I mean just to have some part of Rachel is better than have non part at all. So I took up my phone and texted her

**[Noah] Hey Rach, sorry if I woke you up…but I wondered if maybe could talk to each other, just the 2 of us?**

Now I just hope that she will answer me. When my phone buzzed I help my breath a little before opening the text.

**[Berry] Sure, tomorrow after school meet at your truck?**

I smiled at the answer and typed her back.

**[Noah] Yeah I'll be there, see ya 2morrow, night Rach**

**[Berry] Goodnight Noah**

A grin took over my whole face. I was looking forward to tomorrow when I can meet her alone without her being surrounded by her friends or her running away from me when It's just us. I smiled and looked at the phone one more time before turning it off and falling asleep.

The next day I was just in time to school when to last bell rang. I jogged down the hallway and made my way to my locker and opened it to toss my bag inside and to get my history book. I couldn't seem to hold my attention to anything, not class (but that's normal) or even stealing some kids lunch money. Just at the thought of her makes my stomach feel all warm and weird. I had to stop before going in to the classroom just to make sure he hasn't grown a vagina over the night because if I continue like this I might as well be counted as a girl and everyone would call him Noelle.

When the last bell rang I already was standing at my Truck. I had math last period so I took a nap before coming out here. I was looking and searching for her when there she was coming in my direction.

She had on a pair of dark blue jeans and a loose fitting pink sweater, but I had to admit that I actually miss her old clothes. Sure they were a bit odd but they were her, and she rocked the grandma look. I saw her smiling when she saw me standing there.

"Hello Noah how was your day?" she asked politely.

"It was okay" I said and shrugged "and yours?" I asked with a smile on my lips.

"It was fine but it would be better without the morning sickness and the constant staring and pointing from everyone in school. I mean even the teachers are staring at me" She said and gave me a small smile before her small, cute face became all serious "Sorry, I know you don't want to talk about it, I'll just go" she said and started to turn away.

"No, It's fine don't go" I hurried and said and grabbed her arm, I didn't want her to go. Sure I don't like it but I just have to deal with it. I'd rather have her talking to me and wanting to be around me than always running away, it hurt.

"Okay" she said and gave me a small smile.

"So do you want to go for an ice-cream or something?" I asked.

"No" she said and my face fell "It's not that I don't want to it's just that I have a doctor's appointment in one hour that I can't miss" she explained.

"Okay so how about I drive, we get ice-cream and then I drop you off at the hospital, sound good?" I asked and smirked at her.

"Okay, I will just text Quinn to meet me at the hospital instead" she said and picked up her phone. I was just about to make a comment on where fish lips was but I managed to keep my mouth shut.

"Okay so I am ready to go" she said with a smile on her lips and looked up at me.

"Great!" I beamed and opened the car door for her.

"Thank you Noah" I just nodded in response and closed the door behind her before going around the car and getting in to the driver seat, smiling the whole way.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked.

"I don't know, you pick" she said and shrugged.

"Okay, what about the park? I" I asked.

"Yeah that sounds great and it is close to the hospital as well" she answered.

"Yeah…" I said a little awkward. The drive to the park was a bit stiff and uncomfortable. I mean we didn't say much to each other. There was so much I wanted to tell her. How I wish the baby was mine, how I wish SHE was mine…

When I got to the park we got out of the car and made our way to the swings.

"So…" I said.

"So…" she mimicked "what was it that you wanted to talk about?" she asked looking down at her feet.

"Well…"I said as i scratched the back of my head "I wanted to say that I am sorry…For everything" I spoke and sat down on the swing beside her "I have been an complete ass and you don't deserve it, I just wanted you to know that I am sorry for everything I did to you. I wish I could take back all the hurt and pain I have caused."

"I know you are Noah, and I forgive you" she said and looked up and gave me a bright smile

"Really?" I asked with a huge smile on my face. I might have sounded like a pussy but I didn't care.

"Yes" at that answer I couldn't help myself and I got up from the swing and pulled Rachel up and took her in my arms and twirled her around. She laughed; god I love her laugh, I was like music. When I put her back on the ground I pulled some hair behind her ear and looked deeply in to her eyes, a green meeting brown color. I started to lean down and she didn't stop me, and when my lips touched hers she didn't pull back, she kissed me with passion. I have never felt that way about any other girl before. But all too soon she pulled back with a heart broken look on her sweet face.

"I'm sorry, I-I can't do this I have to go…" She started and pulled out of my grip. I caught her arm and turned her around.

"Come on Rachel let me drive you to the hospital, please" I pleaded but she shook her head

"I can't I'm sorry I shouldn't have come here it's still too painful. I thought I was ready but I guess I wasn't, please don't call me later. I will call you later when I am ready okay" When she said that I felt my heart sink. I let go of her arm and just stared at her when she walked away sobbing.

"Rach!" I shouted after her and she stopped to turn to look at me "But we are friends right? I need to have you in my life." I managed to get out. I saw her biting her lip before nodding her head and then she hurried away from the park.

I stood on the same spot not moving until well after I couldn't see her shaking shoulders anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so this was chapter 14 and I hoped you liked it! I don't know when I can get the next chapter up but I hope it will be soon :)**


End file.
